


Death's Embrace

by wolfiefiend



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Frottage, M/M, Nico is a horny little shit, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 42,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefiend/pseuds/wolfiefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico pisses off Aphrodite and she curses him so that he will never fall in love or be able to be with anyone other then Percy for the rest of his life. An unintended side effect occurs when Nico can no longer satisfy himself without Percy's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Chapter One 

"Because of what you have done, Nico di Angelo, I curse you for all of eternity! You shall never fall in love again. Because of your actions here, you are doomed to a lifetime of being alone!" Aphrodite murmered quietly into Nico's ear. She faded away, to the sound of Nico screaming angrily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy frowned as he walked towards the Hades cabin. He hadn't seen Nico in about a month, and he was worried about the younger teen. He knew that Nico had a habit of disappearing at times, showing up and leaving just as suddenly. But normally, he would get some sort of a goodbye before the teen left, no matter how sudden the reason for his departure. 

However, it had been a month since he had seen Nico. And that was not normal. Not as of late, at any rate. In the last few months, at least once a week, Nico would show up in the middle of the night at his cabin and they would walk down to the lake, sitting until sun-up and just talking. It was nice. Percy missed that. He had gotten so used to Nico showing up every week, that he had kept clothes for the teen, he wouldn't bother getting into his own pajamas before sun-up either. He was used to seeing Nico. Often. So the teen not being around wasn't something that Percy liked. He wanted his Nico-time back, Poseidon-damn-it! 

He reached the door to the Hades cabin and knocked softly, knowing that if there was no answer, Nico wasn't there. So he was surprised when the door swung open on silent hinges, in a way that it had only started doing recently. Percy walked inside like he owned the place, which at this point, he might as well have. 

"Nico? Are you in here?" He called out. There was, of course, no answer. He hadn't really expected one. Percy made his way over to where the bunks should have been, in a normal cabin. In this one, it was a single bed. That had always saddened him slightly, he knew how it felt to be alone, and he hated knowing that someone he was so close to now had to deal with the same thing. Still, it also made things easier on them. They didn't have to explain to anyone when they choose to spend the night at either cabin, there was no one to tell them to stop talking at three in the morning...He didn't mind being alone, when he had someone to be alone with. Finally, he made it to the bed, and looked down. He hadn't expected to see anyone laying on the bed, had merely checked because he felt he needed to. But laying there, his eyes closed and arms curled around his stomach and laying on his side, was Nico. 

"Hey, you awake?" Percy asked softly. He was nervous, speaking loudly when a child of Hades was sleeping and waking them up for anything less then immediate death, was a death sentance in and of itself. He knew from experience. Nico's eye cracked open, and he slowly uncurled his body, propping himself up on one arm. His free hand rubbed at his eyes, before moving to stifle a yawn. 

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked, his voice slurred due to sleep. It was husky, in a way that Percy had never heard before, and he wondered at the cause. 

"I haven't seen you in a month. I was worried about you, I didn't know if something happened or not. I really didn't expect to see you here, to be honest, you hardly ever use your cabin. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, that's all." Percy explained, hoping that Nico woudn't lose his shit like he had the last time he'd tried to wake the teen up. That had not been a pretty nor a fun time. For either of them. 

"I got in late this morning, I was tired. So unless there's a pressing reason that requires my immediate attention, I'm going back to sleep. Stay or go, I don't care." Nico rolled over, turning away from Percy. However, Percy noted that the shorter boy had moved in, despite still curling into a tight ball, and had moved so that the blankets pooled around his waist. They were low enough to show that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing under said blankets, and there was more then enough room in that bed for both of the boys and then some. Percy knew that much from experience, it wouldn't be the first time they had shared a bed, after all. 

"If you don't care if I stay or not, then watch out, cause I'm crawling in. And I'm stripping too!" Percy said, a soft chuckle in his voice at the last little bit. He hoped that Nico wouldn't be upset by that, or wouldn't get weirded out. Then again, he was willingly crawling into bed with a naked teen that he knew had a crush on him, and it wasn't the first time he'd done this either. Except for the naked bit. That was new. Percy shook his head, as he pulled his shirt off, and dropped it next to the pile of clothes he could just make out by the bed in the dark. He watched as Nico turned, rolling onto his back and watching him as he undid his pants. He decided that he couldn't resist teasing Nico just a little bit, and he didn't look like he'd mind right now. 

Percy slowly pulled his zipper down, sliding his pants down over his hips. He was glad that he'd decided to wear looser jeans today, and he thought Nico was appreciative as well. Still, he wasn't about to drag this on for too long, so he slowly kicked the jeans off of his feet, sweeping them to the side, and moving forwards. He crawled onto the bed with an easy confidance that he found he didn't need to fake anymore. When Nico didn't move, he smirked down at the smaller teen and crawled on top of him. He'd meant to crawl over Nico, to lay next to him, but as he swung one leg over the boy's hips, he felt the unmistakeable brush of an erection against his thigh. He crouched there, suspended over Nico, looking straight down at him. He could swear that Nico was blushing, but it was hard to tell in the gloom inside the cabin. Finally, Nico broke the quiet by speaking. 

"You gonna stay there all day, or are you gonna lay down? I am tired, you know. Although I suppose I could be persuaded to...other....activities, if you'd like...." He trailed off at that, seemingly embarrassed that he'd been so forward. Because inviting your best friend/the guy you had a crush on into your bed when you are buck ass naked is totally not a forward thing to do, he thought. 

Percy smirked down at Nico, not quite sure why he was about to do what he was thinking of, but knowing that Nico wouldn't turn him away. He slowly lowered his body down, pressing hard against Nico. He was still wearing his boxers, but Percy had a feeling that they wouldn't be on him for much longer. He didn't mind that thought as much as he would have several months ago, he realized. 

"You tell me what you think I'm gonna do." Percy growled against Nico's ear. The smaller teen shuddered beneath him, and grabbed onto his shoulders, almost without thinking about it. Nico groaned and rolled his hips against his friend, before shoving against the teens chest in horror. 

"What the hell?" He squealed, though he would never admit to making the sound. "We both know how I feel about you, and we both know that you damn well don't feel the same about me, so why the hell are you doing this?" He asked angrily. 

"Nico I....I'm sorry. I can go, I should go. You just, yea, you enjoy your nap, we'll talk later...I...if you want..." Percy moved to crawl out of the bed, but before he could do much more then shift to the side, Nico pulled him back, setting Percy firmly on top of him again. After a moment, he flipped them over, landing on top of Percy. 

"Just where do you think you're going?" He asked. "I told you before, you don't get to tease someone like that and then just walk away. Finish what you started!" Nico pushed down, intending to sit up farther, but was rather surprised when Percy grabbed a hold of him and yanked him down. 

"Why don't you make me," Percy whispered into Nico's ear. The teen had no idea that Percy even had this side to him. They had kissed before, going so far as to have some pretty heated make out sessions before, but it was nothing like this. Percy had never seemed so self-assured, yet so very innocent to Nico, he had no idea how to handle this at all. And so he decided to just let it happen. It wasn't like it meant anything anyways. No love for Nico, remember, he reminded himself. 

Nico gulped and pressed down. He rolled his hips against Percy again, deliberately this time, and pressed a kiss to Percy's neck. He was surprised by the reaction that got him. Apparently, Percy's neck was very sensitive, because he nearly yelped and tightened his arms around Nico, bucking his hips sharply against him. Nico groaned at that, and rolled his hips again, wondering about the reaction he would get to that if he didn't kiss Percy right away. He wasn't disappointed. Percy gasped and pressed his hips upwards, one hand sliding down to grip onto his hip and pull Nico down against him. Nico didn't even think after that. All he could do, was hold on for the ride. He thought it was the same for Percy, really, and wasn't that a comforting thought?

Percy moaned as Nico kept bucking against him and kissing and licking at his throat. He was hard-pressed to keep himself under control, knowing that he could easily overpower Nico like this, and possibly hurt him. It was usually a bad idea when two or more of the Big Three's kids got together, their powers tended to be too much for others to handle, and besides, there was no way that this could possibly be a good idea. Knowing that quite possibly just made Percy harder, made him actually want Nico more. He gasped as Nico bit his collarbone hard. He didn't think about it, one moment he was laying on his back, with Nico on top of him; the next, Nico was laying on his stomach with Percy behind him. Percy aimed a rough swat at Nico's behind, before leaning down to lick a soothing swath across the heated skin. 

"Bite me again, and you'll find out exactly what I can do!" He murmered against Nico's ass, before taking a mouthful of the soft flesh and sucking lightly. After a moment, he backed off, turning around and laying back next to Nico. The teen looked over at him, and Percy found himself smirking. He was blushing! Percy thought, and he found that the flush of colour looked really good on Nico. 

"Give me an idea what to expect, and I might just," Nico said, his voice low and sultry, as he pressed his mouth to Percy's shoulder. He licked a small, narrow path to the older teens collarbone and sucked lightly. Percy groaned and reached out his arms to Nico, pulling the smaller teen against him. Once again, Nico lay on top of Percy, but this time, he moved to sit up as soon as he was on top. He reached down, running one hand down Percy's stomach, then further down to brush against the erection he could feel there. Nico wasn't surprised to find that Percy was hard. With the way he'd been moving against him a few moments before, he'd have been worried if he wasn't. He listened to Percy moan as he rubbed him, his hand slow and gentle. It was how Nico liked to play, which he figured would surprise Percy, because Nico was anything but slow and gentle in real life. Only here, in the dark, was he ever kind. It was something that had taken him a while to get used to. 

Percy gasped and tilted his hips up into Nico's hand, rolling his hips, trying to encourage him to go faster. It had the opposite effect, though. Nico just slowed down more, laughing quietly as Percy groaned in fustration. It was obvious that he wanted things hard and fast, and Nico just wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not just yet, at any rate. Instead, Nico backed off. He frowned down at Percy, who lay there breathing heavily. He reached down again, after a moment, and tugged at the waistband of Percy's boxers. 

"Can I take these off?" He asked softly. Nico was worried that asking that would make this too real for Percy, that the older teen would realize this was far more then he could handle, too far out of his depth, and he would leave. Percy's reaction surprised Nico, however.   
The teen sat up, pulling Nico close and pressing a hard, fierce kiss to his mouth. He pulled back after a moment and slipped the boxers over his hips, sliding them down his legs and tossing them to the ground. Percy lay back then, one hand curling around Nico's ankle, while the other slid down between his own legs and curled around himself. He couldn't look at Nico just yet. If Nico thought that he was being forward with him before hand, then this would probably give him a heart attack. Still, Percy couldn't deny that it felt good. He craved a harder touch then Nico had given him, needed something a little rougher. He stroked his hand upward, gasping with pleasure and tightening his other hand on Nico's ankle. He raised his hips as he stroked downwards. On the third stoke, he threw his head back onto the pillow and groaned Nico's name. 

Nico moaned softly as he watched Percy start to jack off in front of him. His own cock swelled, pulsing with arousal. He shifted, feeling Percy's hand tighten around his ankle some more. It was almost as though Percy needed something to hold onto, like he was afraid he would float away without something to ground him. He moved, sitting on top of Percy.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked. His voice was soft, tiny even, almost as though he was worried that if he spoke to loudly Percy would remember that he was supposed to be straight and he would leave. "I've never really done...this...before. I'm not sure what to do." 

"Don't overthink it, Nico. Do what feels right, what feels good. If you want to touch me, then touch me." Percy paused, a loud gasp falling from his lips as he raised his hips again to meet his fist. "If you want to watch, then you can watch. You shouldn't force yourself to do something that you aren't sure of," Percy stopped talking then, arching his back as he pumped himself. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he couldn't seem to take a full breath anymore. He was breathing to heavily. 

Nico nodded, though Percy couldn't see him do so. He leaned down, his hands steadying himself against Percy's heaving chest, and pressed a kiss to the teens neck again. He remembered the reaction he'd gotten out of Percy when he'd kissed him there earlier, and he wondered if he would get the same reaction now. He did. Percy grabbed Nico's waist with his free hand, holding him tightly, even as he gasped again. 

"More," He groaned, and Nico realized that Percy didn't even realize that he'd spoken out loud. "Nico....Fuck yes! God, so tight, mmm..." Nico didn't think, not in his wildest dreams, that he would ever be watching Percy Jackson jacking off in his bed, moaning and fantasizing about him, but dear Gods above, it was happening. He shuddered, suddenly wanting to taste Percy. He slid lower, glancing up at Percy and hoping that the teen wouldn't think that this was gross or come to his senses and leave. He moved to kneel between Percy's legs, and hesitantly placed one hand on Percy's wrist. Instantly, Percy stopped moving. He opened his eyes and looked down at Nico. 

Nico wanted to speak again, but couldn't seem to bring himself to ask if he could do what he wanted. He couldn't even find the words to say, though he knew very much what he wanted right then. All he could manage was a soft please. Percy seemed to know exactly what he wanted though. Maybe it was the position, maybe it was the look on Nico's face. Either way, when Percy spoke next, it was like he was giving the words to Nico. 

"Do you want to suck me off?" He asked softly, running one hand through Nico's messy hair. "Its okay if you do. I won't make you do anything, though. But if you want to, then go ahead." Nico nodded, and moved a little closer. He looked up at Percy, then down again, suddenly unsure of what he was doing. He knew he wanted to taste Percy, but all of a sudden, he wasn't sure if this was okay, despite Percy's assurances. 

"You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, you know." Percy murmered softly. "If you want to do something else, you..." Percy stopped speaking, throwing his head back and gasping loudly. Nico had, while Percy was speaking, leaned down and taken him into his mouth. Percy couldn't do anything, but lay there and take it. He groaned and slid one hand into Nico's hair, holding on for dear life as Nico sucked slowly. The teen pulled off after a few moments, giving Percy a chance to catch his breath. 

"Well, that's one way to shut me up." Percy gasped. "If I'm talking too much, its okay to ask me to be quiet." 

Nico looked up at Percy then, and shook his head. "You aren't talking to much," He murmered. "I wouldn't mind if you talked a little more, actually." Nico said shyly, ducking his head and pressing a kiss to Percy's thigh. He groaned as Percy twisted his hand in his hair, tugging lightly so that he followed the slight pain upwards. Percy sat up as well and pulled Nico into a kiss, licking into his mouth and pulling Nico into his lap. When finally he broke the kiss, Percy looked at Nico with a soft smile tugging at his lips. 

"Tell me what you want to do," He said softly. "Tell me what you want me to do, please." Nico groaned softly, at hearing that. Hearing Percy beg, for anything, turned him on beyond belief. He didn't think it was even possible, but apparently, it was. He swallowed and told Percy to kiss him again, which Percy did. It started off slow and gentle, before escalating to something harder and rougher. Nico loved the contrast between his own soft lips and Percy's sea-air roughened one's. Before long, Nico found that he couldn't ignore his own arousal any longer. He wanted something, but he really had no idea what, just that it was something.

"Percy," He gasped, starting to rock against the older teen. He groaned as Percy's cock slid against his ass, pushing against him just the slightest bit, and he could barely even think any more. He'd thought it couldn't get any better earlier, when they had first kissed tonight. He was wrong. It had gotten so much better now, to the point that he felt like he was about to explode. 

"Feel good?" Percy asked. He didn't expect an answer, instead just twisting around and pushing his younger lover to the bed, before laying on top of him again. Percy slid his hands down Nico's legs, groaning because of the sleek muscles he could feel under the skin. He pulled his legs up around his waist, burying his face against Nico's neck when he leaned down, mouthing at the sweat-slick skin he found there. Nico threw his head back, breathing heavily. 

"Percy," He groaned. Percy bit at Nico's neck hard, sucking a dark bruise into Nico's neck. Nico grabbed at the back of Percy's shoulders, almost screaming at that. He thrust up against Percy, clenching his legs tightly around his lovers waist. He could barely think with the pleasure pulsing through him now. 

Percy pushed down against Nico, feeling his legs get shaky. He was glad to be laying down, he doubted that he could support himself if he had to stand now. "Want you," He groaned against the teens neck. He felt Nico tighten his legs again, pulling him closer. They rocked against one another, gasping and breathing raggedly. Percy could feel the familiar coiling in his stomach, and he knew that he would come soon. He could only hope that Nico was as close as he was. 

Nico slid one hand into Percy's hair, clenching his fist and pulling at Percy's hair. He pulled Percy's head to the side, sinking his own teeth into the older teens neck, and sucking hard. Percy growled and jumped back at that. He flipped Nico over, draping himself over his back. 

"I told you not to bite me again," He growled against Nico's ear, causing a shudder to go though the smaller's frame. Nico couldn't even speak, and just twisted his fists into his bedsheets, biting down on the corner of his pillow as Percy drove his hips down hard against him. He arched his back, as much as he was able with Percy laying heavy against him. Still, he didn't stop, didn't want to stop. He reached one hand backwards, gripping Percy's hip and trying to tug him closer. 

Percy breathed hard, struggling not to come right then. He wasn't ready for this to end just yet, he needed more. Nico groaned, twisting and trying to rub against the bed, as he couldn't really move at all. He was surprised to feel himself being lifted up, the heavy pressure on his back disappearing as well. Percy sat back, placing Nico in his lap, still facing away from him. He lifted one of Nico's hands, placing it between his legs and ordering him to move. Nico groaned, throwing his head back onto Percy's shoulder as he did as he was told. He was surprised to feel two fingers at his mouth, but without thinking about it, took them into his mouth and started to suck. Percy groaned at the feeling, pulling his fingers out of Nico's mouth and trailing them downwards. Nico gasped and bucked up when he felt fingers circle his entrance. He wanted to hold on longer, somehow knowing that it would get even better if he did, but it had all become far too much for him. He came then and there, thick white pulses of cum shooting from him. 

Percy groaned Nico's name as he looked down, watching the teen come against him. He could feel Nico tensing up, and that was more then enough to push him over the edge. Percy came hard, perhaps harder then he ever had before, painting Nico's lower back and his own stomach white. After a few moments, he pushed Nico onto his side, laying down behind him and curling around him. The two of them fell asleep almost instantly, pressed tightly against one another.


	2. Chapter Two: The Next Morning

Percy awoke first, feeling cold and sticky. He opened his eyes, to see thick black hair spread out before him. He knew then and there he'd probably just made a huge mistake. He'd slept with Nico, knowing that he was in love with him, and worse then that, he'd cheated on Annabeth.

'What have I done?' He thought, sitting up and walking to the bathroom. He turned the shower on, not realizing that the sound of it had woken Nico up. 

Nico sat up, bleary-eyed and feeling absolutely disgusting. Still, he had a worn out feel to his body, something he was only used to feeling after a long, drawn out battle. 'Did last night really happen?' He wondered. It was then that he heard the shower going, and he remembered everything that had happened the night before. It left him feeling unbelievably guilty. He knew that he had no right to do any of that with Percy, but found that he didn't care much. He had wanted Percy for so long and last night had been better then any fantasy he'd ever had. Despite that, he still felt bad. He hoped that Annabeth never found out. He was honestly a little terrified of her, what she could and probably would do to him if she ever found out was terrifying. 

Nico stood up, making his way to the bathroom. He wanted to clean up, he was covered in dried cum and sweat, and he wanted it off. He was surprised that he'd fallen asleep before cleaning up the night before. He didn't usually do that. He pushed open the door, finding that Percy had left it slightly ajar. He stepped into the shower, and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"Hey," He said softly. Percy turned around, shuffling out of the spray so Nico could step under. 

"Hey yourself. Sleep well?" Percy asked, a smile playing around the corner of his lips. His smile faltered when he saw the look on Nico's face. The younger teen stepped under the spray, hauling Percy closer to him as he did. Percy moved closer, and groaned as Nico pressed his mouth to the side of his neck. Nico wrapped one hand around Percy, not at all surprised to find that he was hard. It looked like he'd been jacking off before Nico had walked in, and despite the guilt Nico felt, he wanted to see and feel more of Percy. He'd might as well enjoy this for as long as he could, because it was probably the only time he ever would get the chance. 

"Whoa, Nico. Come on man, slow down a little, would you?" Percy gasped as Nico pumped his fist along him. It was hard and fast, like how Percy liked it, but somehow, Percy felt like this wasn't because Nico wanted him to feel good. This felt much more selfish then last night had, and he wouldn't be at all surprised if Nico were freaking out right now. He knew he was, but this was just going overboard. 

"Nico, seriously, mmmmm, you need to slow do-" Percy stopped speaking when Nico kneeled down before him, taking him into his mouth. It was as if Nico was doing everything that he could to make Percy stop talking. Percy tangled one hand in Nico's hair, groaning as his head moved up and down. Nico was going pretty fast, and for a moment, Percy was worried that the teen would hurt himself. After all, he had only given his first blowjob last night, and that hadn't been for more then a moment. Percy found that he was right, when he felt, more then heard, Nico gag. While it felt pretty good to Percy, he threw his head back in a loud moan, he was still worried. 

"Stop," He gasped, over and over until Nico actually lifted his head up. Percy figured it was only cause he needed to breath, but he still took advantage of the fact. He slid to his knees, wrapping one arm around Nico's heaving shoulder's and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He asked Nico what was wrong, and was surprised at the answer he got. 

"This is probably the last time I'm ever going to see you. I want to enjoy it as long as I can, because its never going to happen again." Nico murmered.

"What makes you say that, Nico? I'm not going anywhere, and I'm sure you'll get the chance to see me again. Even if you go back home, you'll come back eventually, and we can always hang out then, if you have to go." Percy tried to console the younger teen, knowing that something was wrong, but not knowing what. 

"Annabeth," Nico said, looking up at Percy. He didn't have to say anything else, because Percy knew what he meant then. 

"Don't worry about Annabeth. She won't find out, I'm not going to tell her. I mean, I highly doubt that you're going to tell her either, so why worry?" Percy said. He was trying to make Nico feel better, but he wasn't sure if it was working. He wasn't even sure if he wanted it to work. He felt like he ought to be making Nico feel worse, like he ought to drag the younger teen straight to his girlfriends cabin, and make him tell her what they'd done. But he doubted that would make either of them feel better right now. 

"Of course I'm not about to tell Annabeth. But she's your girlfriend, Percy. Why'd you, I mean, you didn't have to sleep with me. So why did you? Unless, oh god!" Nico instantly backed away from Percy, feeling like crap for what he thought he had done. 

"What is it, Nico? Nico, hey man, come on. Just tell me what's going on, okay?" Percy reached up, slowly turning the water off. He grabbed the towel that was thankfully close by, and handed it to Nico. When the teen didn't take hold, he asked if he could wrap it around him. Nico stirred, slowly reaching out and taking it from Percy. He wrapped it around himself, pulling it tight and thanking his father for once that he was pretty small for a kid his age, because he could hide under the towel by pulling it over his head. 

"Nico, please man, you gotta talk to me! What did I do? I didn't hurt you, did I?" At that, Nico pulled the towel back enough to expose his head. He looked at Percy and frowned. 

"I made you sleep with me. I invited you into my bed, and I wasn't wearing anything, and I started teasing you, and its my fault that you slept with me last night. You wouldn't normally do that." Nico fowned again when Percy laughed. It was quick and very quiet, but still surprised Nico. 

"You silly boy, you know that none of that matters right? I slept with you because I wanted to, and because you wanted me to. You did want that, didn't you?" He asked, suddenly worried that maybe Nico hadn't been as willing as he'd thought he had been. Nico just nodded, silently confirming that niether of them had forced the other. 

"Then what are you freaking out over? If we were both willing, then, Annabeth aside, we didn't do anything wrong. Or wait...Oh! You do know that it doesn't matter what you wear, or don't wear. None of that gives me the right to take what I want, and believe me, I was raised to ask first." Percy stood then, drying off in an instant, before he stepped out of the shower. He held a hand out for Nico to take, helping him to his feet and leading him into the cabin proper. 

"Lets dry you off," He said. Nico nodded, and allowed Percy to whisk away the water from his skin, before he made his way to where his clothes had been thrown the night before. He seperated Percy's clothes from his own, tossing Percy's at him before putting his with the dirty clothes, and pulling out a fresh outfit from his dresser. He turned after dressing, to see that Percy was only wearing his jeans. His boxers and shirt was still in his hands. 

Nico groaned softly, hoping that Percy hadn't heard the sound. He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Percy's chest, or get the fact that he wasn't wearing anything but his jeans right now. Percy seemed to catch on to that fact though, and he quickly pulled his shirt on, stuffing the boxers into his pocket. 

"So, are you going to tell me what's really wrong, or do I have to guess?" Percy asked. He walked over and sat on the side of the bed, before swinging his legs up over the side and laying down. Nico walked over, laying beside Percy, before he started to talk. 

"You cheated on Annabeth. With me. I think I have every right to be upset. I can't believe that you would do that to her, I thought you loved Annabeth? And I don't like the fact that I am just as much too blame as you are, because I'm part of this too. Just, what do we tell her? What do I say, the next time I see her?" Nico was nearly in tears by now, obviously very upset, more then he'd let on. Percy wanted to comfort him. He wanted to wrap his arms around Nico, and kiss away his tears, and tell him that it would be alright, but he knew that it wouldn't work that way. It couldn't. He had to put an end to this now, before it really hurt them both. 

"I'm sorry, Nico. I'm sorry that I made you a part of this. Look, I'm not going to tell Annabeth, because I know that it would hurt her worse then it ever could you or me, but I think its best if we don't do...this...anymore. I mean, we can still hang out and stuff, just, not by ourselves anymore. I think its better if we do it like that, because otherwise the temptation is there, and I know I won't be able to resist it. I'll want to kiss you again, like I do now, and I don't think that would be a good idea. So, I guess that this is goodbye." Percy stood, fighting the urge to kiss Nico again, and walked towards the door. He wanted so badly to turn around, to run back to the teen he knew he'd just left crying, but if he did that, he knew it would only hurt more when he left later on. Because he would have to leave.


	3. Chapter Three: A Month Later

Nico threw his head back, gasping in both pleasure and frustration. He moved harder, faster, wanting so desperately to cum, but knowing that it was no good. It had been a month since he'd last cummed, since he'd been with Percy that night. He hadn't been able to tip over that edge since then, and he knew that it would do him no good to try and find someone to help. He'd spent the last month in his father's palace, surrounded by dead people. No one to fuck here, he thought, save for himself. No point in trying for anyone here anyways, because of Aphrodite's curse. 

Nico groaned, sitting up and grabbing at the blankets. After a moment, he lay back again, hauling his pillow over his face and screaming as loud as he could into it. He was full of pent-up fustration due to the fact that he literally couldn't get off. He wanted so badly to just let go, but knew that it would do him no good. He'd tried, over and over again, but to no avail. Nothing worked. The one time he'd tried to go topside and find someone, it had been an absolute disaster. He hadn't even been able to do anything with the guy, and had ended up leaving nearly in tears. 

"I fucking hate you," He screamed, before he finally got up and dressed. He had a half-formed plan to go back to Camp Half-Blood, find Percy, and get the teen to fuck him into oblivion. Of course, Percy was probably with Annabeth right now. Lords above, he was probably making love to her, or walking along the beach, or doing something incredibly sappy with her. He couldn't really hate Annabeth though, but it was so much easier to hate her then to feel sorry for himself.   
He walked towards a large shadow, made from the drapes over his windows, that kept out the sight of the Underworld, and stepped into them. He reappeared in his cabin at the camp, immediately flinging off his clothes and sinking into the bed that stood near the corner of the room. His hand drifted down again, though he hadn't planned on doing anything once he arrived, and once again, he was consumed with chasing his orgasm. It was fruitless though, he knew it would do no good, and after a while, he'd just make himself sore and achy. Which was how he felt most of the time now, anyways. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Percy sighed as he walked down to the Hades cabin. He'd just had a huge argument with Annabeth, and now his relationship was on the verge of dissolving because of it. He wanted nothing more then to see Nico right now. He missed the teen, missed talking to him and just goofing off with him. He regretted how their last meeting had gone, and he wanted to apologize for it, but every time he came round, it was to find an empty cabin. He had taken to sleeping in there, the last couple of weeks. He was desperately searching for a way, any way at all, to feel close to Nico.

He knocked on the door as he did every night, expecting nothing to happen and to have to crawl in the window like he'd done almost every night since Nico had left again. To his surprise, the door swung open. He walked in, and was instantly aware that he wasn't alone in the room. 

"Nico?" He called out, his voice soft, in case the teen was sleeping. He didn't expect an answer though, due to how he'd left the teen the last time he'd seen him. So he was rather surprised to hear a soft moan answer him. He walked further into the room, his way lit by a dim glow. Once he made it to the bed, he saw Nico laying there. Naked once again. Only this time, he was very much awake, and definitely not covered by a blanket. 

Nico moaned again, tossing his head back and forth on the pillow. He'd given up his room at his father's palace to come here, only to do the exact same thing. He spread his legs more, gasping as something, perhaps a fold in the blanket, rubbed at him with a soft pressure. It only made him more aware of the fact that it wasn't enough, and made him more desperate. He clenched one hand in the blanket by his head, furiously working his fist up and down, when he heard a loud exhale next to the bed. Nico looked up, to see Percy staring down at him, one hand slowly palming himself through his jeans. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked, sitting up and trying to cover himself. Unfortunately, all he had available was his pillow, which he promptly hauled into his lap. 

"Looking for you," Percy replied. "Didn't expect to actually find you though. Especially not while you're jacking off. I can come back, if you want?" Percy started to back away, but before he could get very far, Nico's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

"Stay," He murmured. Nico glanced down at himself. Though he had the pillow in his lap, the head of his cock peeked out above it, and he found that he really didn't care at all, in that moment. He just wanted to get off. Percy sat next to him, trying to keep a distance between them, only to find that Nico didn't much like that. 

"Where were you?" He asked, as Nico moved closer and swung a leg over his hips, tossing the pillow aside.

"My Father's palace." Nico answered, already trying to decide if he should explain first, or just kiss Percy senseless. Kissing Percy won out, once he saw the teen swallow and lick his lips. He darted forwards, pressing their mouths together. A wave of arousal flashed through him, and he groaned and rocked his hips against Percy's. The rough fabric of his jeans felt like heaven against his bare skin, though he knew he would soon regret it if they kept this up. 

Percy gasped at the intensity of the kiss. He wrapped his hands around Nico's waist, bucking up against him and pulling him down against him at the same time. He suddenly didn't care where Nico had been, or about the fight he'd had with his girlfriend, he just wanted more of this. He'd never felt this good with Annabeth, never gotten off the way he had with Nico. He knew that they should probably talk first, they really needed to clear the air between them, so to speak, but he found that he didn't care one bit about any of that. He just wanted to fuck the teen. Right now. 

"Wait," He gasped, twisting his hips and watching as Nico slid onto the bed beside him. He quickly stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, remembering the last time he'd stripped in this cabin. The memories of the one time he'd been with Nico only made him harder now, and he rushed to get his pants and boxers off, before kneeling on the bed. 

Percy grabbed Nico around the waist, pushing him in a little, so that he could lay down. He was surprised to find that Nico pulled him ontop of himself instead. Instantly, Nico's legs wrapped around his waist, and he started to move. 

"Please," Nico gasped. All he could do at this point was beg Percy, although he wondered if Percy knew why he was begging. Percy didn't bother asking him what he wanted, he just leaned down and pressed their mouths together again, driving his hips down over and over again. He groaned against Nico's neck, mouthing at the flesh as Nico clawed at his back. 

"More," Nico moaned, tears threatening to spill over his eyes as he rocked up against Percy. He knew that this was much to fast, that he ought to slow down and maybe tell Percy why he was so desprete. But he just couldn't bring himself to do that, when he finally had Percy in his arms. When Percy was touching him and fucking him and it was all to much for Nico to handle. With a loud cry of Percy's name, Nico came for the first time in a month, screaming so loudly that the cabin started to shake. Percy groaned as he came between the two of them. 

When Percy looked down, after the last of his orgasm had faded, he saw that Nico had actually passed out form the force of his. It worried him, and he almost considered taking the teen to the infirmary. But he remembered that no one even knew that Nico was back, and they would definitely wonder how he'd found Nico. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Nico woke up, he found a blanket tossed over him and Percy wrapped like a human octopus around him. Nico groaned, but he seriously had to use the bathroom. He shoved at Percy, and felt the teen lift his head from where it had lain on his shoulder. 

"Hey you," Percy mumbled, rolling onto his back and allowing Nico to get up. Nico stood, rushing to the bathroom as quickly as he could. When he came back out, it was to see Percy stretched out on his bed, a blanket barely covering his hips. 

"I'm surprised you're still here." Nico said as he walked back over to his bed. "I would have thought you'd have left as soon as you had the chance. I thought you didn't want to do this anymore, not that we ever had much chance in the first place." Nico was obviously bitter about how things had been left between the two of them, and he didn't much care for being nice right now. Now that he was thinking clearly, he wanted to hurt Percy, get him back for how he'd hurt him a month ago. 

"Why would I leave? I haven't seen you in a month, again, Nico. You keep fucking off. I want to know why!" Percy exclaimed. He sat up, stairing at Nico with an intense look on his face. Like he would refuse to move until Nico answered him. Nico just shook his head. He stood in front of Percy, not caring that he was still naked, or that Percy's eyes were following the line of his body. Somehow, knowing that Percy was looking at him, watching with lust and perhaps something more in his eyes, only made Nico more determined to hurt him. Yet he found he just couldn't do it. 

"You told me, last time I was here, that you didn't want this," He gestured between them, as if to say 'You and me.' "You left, saying that it was a bad idea for the two of us to be alone together, and that you felt bad cause you cheated on your girlfriend. Well, why the hell did you come here tonight? Why, Percy?" Nico turned away from the teen, not wanting Percy to see the tears he knew were beginning to form. Not that it really did him any good. 

Percy stood, wrapping his arms around Nico's middle. He held the smaller teen close, rubbing his thumb over Nico's hip as he slowly begain to sway back and forth. It was to much for Nico and the teen collasped, crying harder then he ever had. He cried for so many things, all the pent-up agression and fustration that he'd been carrying since his sister had died leaving him in one fell swoop. He howled with pain, before turning and burying his face against Percy's neck. Nico sobbed, not caring that he was getting Percy's neck wet, or that this must be absolutely disgusting to Percy. It was such a childish thing to do, throwing a tantrum because he felt bad, but he couldn't help it. Percy simply cradled the younger teen to him, eventually picking him up and sitting on the bed with him curled in his arms. 

When finally Nico's sobs winded down, and he could start to breath again, he could hear Percy faintly humming. It was no tune that he could recognize. But it was pleasant and calmed him down, and he didn't mind at all, if Percy kept it up until his voice begain to fade. After nearly an hour, Nico sat up. He realized that at some point during his tantrum, Percy had thrown a blanket over the two of them. He pulled it back now, moving to sit up properly. 

"Have a good cry, then?" Percy asked, swiping both thumbs under Nico's eyes and catching the stray tears that still lingered there. Nico was surprised, he heard no sarcasm in the other's voice. No hint that he was trying to hurt him. It was odd, Nico was not used to that at all. But he found that he didn't mind, not if it was Percy. 

"I suppose," He answered. "I am sorry for that, though. You would think I'd have a better handle on my emotions by now, I'm not a child anymore, after all." He glanced down as he spoke, only to feel Percy's finger under his chin, lifting his head gently. 

"Sometimes people just need to cry. They need to let go of all the pain they carry around with them. Its good to do that, it doesn't mean you're a child, Nico." Percy leaned in, brushing a kiss against Nico's cheek. He found it still damp from the other's tears, though he knew that Nico did feel better for shedding them. Percy shifted, rearranging them so they could lay side by side on the bed. He pulled the blanket over the top of them, making sure that Nico was covered. 

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on here, Nico. I don't like it when you just take off the way you do. You belong here, and I want to know why you keep leaving." Percy didn't really expect Nico to actually answer him, but he had to try anyways. He'd done so much for Percy, without even realizing it, he thought. It was the least he could do for Nico, is to try and help. Nico sighed and begain to speak. He told him how he'd unintentionally broken the heart of someone from the Aphrodite cabin, how he'd played them like a fool. He hadn't known that was what he'd been doing, because of course he wasn't attracted to girls like that. He told Percy about Aphrodite appearing to him in his cabin the night he had hurt her daughter, and how she'd cursed him. He told Percy everything. 

"So wait, you mean that Aphodite got pissed because you didn't love her daughter back, and so she cursed you so that you would never fall in love again? But you were already in love, so that just...Wow. That's cruel, even for her." Percy said, moving so that he was closer to Nico. He wrapped one arm around the teen, pulling him against him and slowly stroking his hand up and down Nico's back. 

"That isn't the last of it though. I found out that there was something else, and I don't think that Aphodite meant for it to happen, but somehow it did and it really sucks." Nico mumbled against Percy's neck. He hadn't intended for Percy to find out, but he was tired and just couldn't keep an arguement going at this point. It was pointless. Percy wanted to help, so he might as well let the older teen help him already. 

"What do you mean?" Percy asked. He couldn't think of anything worse then what Nico had already told him, but somehow, he knew that this must have been the worst of it. 

"I can't come. Not by myself. You're the only person that's been able to actually get me off in over a month, altogether. Believe me, I have tried. I think that when she cursed me so that I'd never fall in love again, where I was already in love with you, somehow that meant that I wouldn't be able to get off unless you made me. And this is an incredibly awkward conversation, so can we end it please?" Nico lifted his head, thinking that Percy would look horrified. Instead, he just moved his head closer, before kissing Nico so softly that he felt like he might melt. 

"You know that I'll help you as much as you want, right? Is that why you left? Because you thought that I'd be-what? Grossed out?" Percy asked, cradling Nico in his arms. 

"Maybe. Maybe I left cause you were already in a relationship and I don't want to be the reason it falls apart. Percy, you love Annabeth, not me. I'm just an affair, and I know that, and I don't want to hurt her or you. And believe me, this isn't going to end well. Someone is bound to get hurt." All the same, Nico couldn't help but to cuddle into Percy. He felt warm and safe, and despite the topic he'd chosen to bring up again, he felt loved. Not a feeling that he was used to feeling, not since Bianca died. Even Hazel, who loved him in her own way, just as much as Bianca had, wasn't the same. 

Percy shook his head. He wasn't sure what to say, he knew that he needed to tell Nico about the fight he'd had with Annabeth, but he had no idea how to do that without making it sound like it was Nico's fault. Because no matter how you looked at it, wile it wasn't Nico's fault, he was the cause of it. 

"Actualy, I don't know if I'm still with her or not. I think we might have broken up eariler tonight, because we had a huge fight." Percy said softly. He pressed another kiss to Nico's lips, wanting to somehow reassure him that he didn't blame him for any of this. But of course, he knew that Nico would blame himself all the same, no matter what he was told. 

"What happened?" Nico asked. He could tell that Percy didn't really want to talk about this, but he also knew that Percy had to. Just like he'd had to cry and throw a tantrum eariler. 

"She found out about you and me. She figured out, a little late, but she figured out that we slept together. She doesn't know about anything else, I mean, you only just told me, so she wouldn't know, but yeah." Percy closed his eyes, expecting Nico to freak out at him. He half-expected Nico to slap him, and he found that he couldn't even be mad if he did. 

"You didn't tell her? No, of course you didn't. But of course she'd figure it out! And of course there's nothing that I can do about it." Nico sat up, turning away from Percy. He wasn't even mad any more, not at Percy, not at Annabeth, not even at himself. He was just tired. He knew he'd have to leave again. And this time, he would not come back. He would just get in the way again. Before he could tell Percy what he was going to do, he wrapped one arm around his waist. 

"Nico, please don't do that. Please don't shut down again. Look, like I said, I don't know if we're still together or not. Why don't I talk to her tomorrow? I can explain that-" 

"That what, Percy? That you fucked me cause I pissed off a Goddess and can't do it myself? Yea, that'll go over so well! Come on, we both know she'd just think that you're making it up." Nico laughed, not bothering to hide the hurt in his voice. He didn't even know why it hurt him so much. He guessed that he wanted Percy to be happy, and he was sure that he wouldn't be unless he was with Annabeth. But of course, he wasn't always right. 

Percy growled at hearing that. He pinned Nico to the bed, crawling on top of him and crouching, suspended, over the teen. He held Nico's wrists in his hands, keeping him from moving an inch. 

"We are going to talk to her tomorrow. We will both explain what happened, why I slept with you. We don't have to tell her about the fact that you can't get off without me, but we will tell her why I did what I did. That is not up for debate, do you understand, Nico?" Percy had had just about enough of Nico feeling sorry for himself. He refused to believe that the teen actually wanted to walk away, that he didn't want to find out what could happen if he allowed himself to maybe be happy for once. He was sure that if they talked to Annabeth, she would understand. She probably wouldn't like it, but she would understand. 

Nico groaned. He couldn't believe that he was getting aroused by this, given why Percy had moved to pin him. He'd totally deserved it, it was entirely his fault, and yet, it felt amazing to have Percy like this. Nico couldn't help but to grow hard at hearing the commanding tone in Percy's voice. This is what he sounded like, during every battle, every quest, he'd ever seen him in. This is the voice that Nico sometimes heard in his dreams, the voice he had gotten off to more then once. He groaned again at having it directed towards him. He didn't care what Percy said, or if he was pissed off at him. That voice more then made up for it all.   
Percy found that he wasn't even surprised at Nico's reaction. He had used his commanding voice, the one that made demigods, Gods, and Goddesses alike listen to him. He had never noticed this effect on Nico though. Then again, he had never directed it at Nico alone before, so maybe that was why. Still, it was an interesting effect, and now that he saw and felt that Nico was getting aroused, he wanted to play too. 

Percy rocked back onto his heals, letting go of Nico and sitting back as if he planned to relax there. At first, Nico's arms stayed to either side of his head. Percy had moved back just as quickly as he had grabbed Nico, leaving the teen in a state of surprise. Still, after a moment, he lowered them and moved to sit up. He was about to ask what the hell had just happened, when Percy spoke in that same tone of voice as before. 

"Touch yourself. Now." Percy raised an eyebrow when Nico didn't move, and he growled in response. 

"Do not make me say it again, Nico. Touch. Yourself. Now." Nico moaned softly, and slid one hand between his legs. He curled his hand around himself loosely, slowing pumping up and down. His eyes slipped closed, and he felt his whole body shake. He knew that Percy wouldn't hurt him, would never even try without knowing for sure that he wanted it, but that voice promised all sorts of pain if he didn't obey. Part of Nico wanted to tell Percy no, wanted to piss him off and see what happened. Another part, a much bigger part, wanted to do what Percy said. Wanted to please him and make him proud. He wondered what Percy would do, if he did everything Percy wanted and didn't fight. 

Percy stifiled a moan as Nico did as he was told without question. He didn't ask, or hesitate, just did as Percy said. He knew that, on top of everything else, this was one more thing that they would have to talk about. but gods above, he didn't care. He wanted, so badly, to fuck Nico. To make the teen his. To mark him so that everyone knew exactly who Nico belonged to, and so no one else would ever touch him ever again. The thought that someone had actually tried to take his Nico made his blood boil. He wondered, absently, when he had started thinking of Nico as his. It must have been a while back, as even a month ago, he'd thought of Nico like this. 

"Enough. Come here." Percy ordered, and instantly, Nico stopped what he was doing. He crawled the couple of feet towards Percy, curling into a loose ball in front of him. Nico hesintantly placed his head on top of Percy's knee, hoping that he hadn't earned a punishment with such a brazen move. He had no idea where this was going, had no clue what his own limits were or what Percy would consider going to far. He had no clue whatsoever if Percy would do anything that could be considered a punishment, not without dicussing it first, he thought, but then again, he'd started ordering him around like it was a natural thing to do.   
Percy placed one hand on Nico's hair, running his fingers through the thick strands. He was happy that Nico wasn't frightened of him, given he'd just started ordering him around. At least, he hoped that Nico wasn't scared. Maybe he ought to check. 

"Nico?" Percy asked, dropping the commanding tone he'd used previously. "Is this okay? I'm not, I don't know, scaring you, am I?" He moved as he spoke, helping Nico to sit up. He wouldn't look at the teen though, he was worried he'd find disgust in his eyes, or something similar. 

Nico made Percy raise his head, and shook his own. "You aren't scaring me," He said softly. "Turning me on beyond belief, maybe, but not scaring me. Although I have no idea what we're even doing. All I know is that I really like it when you talk like that, and it feels good to be told what to do for once. It's a little scary, I guess, but not because of you." 

Percy was glad to hear that. He knew that he wanted to continue with whatever this was turning out to be, but still was a little worried of what might happen. Even so, hearing that Nico liked to be told what to do was incredibly arousing. He reached out, laying one hand on Nico's shoulder and pulled him closer. 

"In that case," He said. "Why don't you be a good boy and suck me off? Hmm, I'm waiting!" Nico moaned loudly at that, before bowing his head. He shuffled backwards, in order to bend over. Once he knew that he'd reached a comfortable posistion, he lowered his head til he was nearly touching Percy, and then glanced up from beneath his lashes. Percy was watching him, holding his breath, it seemed. Nico slowly parted his lips, pressing them to the head of Percy's cock and sucking lightly. 

Percy groaned at that, letting out the breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. He wanted so very much to just grab Nico's hair and bury himself in that hot, wet mouth, but he was beyond terrified of hurting Nico. He settled on laying one hand on the back of his neck, gasping out a quiet "Keep going," when he thought that Nico would stop. Nico simply smirked as best he could, and took Percy in further. He kept up the gentle suction, but pulled back before Percy could really get into it. 

Nico moved down again, after blowing lightly on the head. He pressed several open-mouthed kisses all along Percy's length, up one side and down the other. Just as slowly as he'd begun, he slid his mouth down onto Percy again, hearing the older teen gasp and start to pant heavily above him. For a moment, he thought he had done something wrong; but Percy bucked his hips slightly, sliding further into his mouth. The tip hit the back of Nico's throat, and he gagged slightly. He pulled back just enough that he could breath again, and thought that he might have imangined Percy moaning a quiet "Sorry," above him. It made Nico harder to hear that though. 

He begain to move faster, bobbing his head up and down. He felt more then heard the thump as Percy's body fell back, his head hitting the pillow hard. The new posistion allowed Nico room to move, and he lay down, unintentionally grinding his hips against the bed. It felt good, between the silky fabric and the feel of Percy hot and heavy against his tongue. He felt Percy's hand grip his hair, tightening his grip as he got closer to cumming. Nico was sure that Percy wouldn't last, so he did the only thing he could think of, and sped up. 

Percy felt like he was losing control. He couldn't seem to keep still, couldn't stop himself from moving. One hand was now tangled in Nico's hair, the other pulling at the blankets below him. He had no idea how loud he was being, or if he had actually gone silent. Considering that he could feel Nico moaning around him, quiet little whimpers escaping when he moved upwards, he figured that Nico was definantly enjoying this. Percy didn't want to come in the teens mouth though. As much as the thought of spilling down Nico's throat excited him, he despreatly wanted to see the teen covered in his cum. 

"Stop," He gasped, tightening his hold on Nico's hair and pulling upwards. Nico went along with the movement, partly because it hurt; partly because he knew that this would be so much better. He sat up, looking down at Percy and allowed himself to breath fully for the first time since he'd gone down on the teen.   
Percy groaned as he looked up at Nico. The teens chest was heaving, and he was impossibly hard. Percy yanked him down on top of him, and ordered him to move. Nico didn't waste any time, he immediatly started to grind against Percy, gasping and moaning against his shoulder. He streached his head up, pressing sloppy- open-mouthed kisses against Percy's throat and was rewarded by Percy grabbing his hips and bucking up against him. 

"Want you," Percy moaned. "Want to be inside you. God, you feel so good!" Percy rolled them over, pinning Nico against the bed. He lifted himself up a little, reaching one hand down and taking hold of the both of them in one fist, stroking hard and fast. It was far to much for Nico and he came hard, his cock pulsing and shooting out thick streams of cum. The sight of Nico cumming was just enough to push Percy over the edge as well, and he came hard. His cum covered Nico's stomach, painting thick white stripes over him. Soon enough, Percy fell forwards onto Nico, having barely enough time to let go their cocks. Despite that, he still managed to squish the smaller teen, who just groaned at the sudden, extra weight. 

"That was..." Percy couldn't even find the words to explain just how good the sex had been. He wanted to assure Nico that he had enjoyed that, but was still a little worried that Nico maybe hadn't liked it as much as he said he had. Still, the look Nico was currently sporting was one of absolute bliss. He looked, for lack of a better term, fucked out. 

"Amazing?" Nico laughed slighty. He pushed weakly at Percy's shoulder. When he rolled off of Nico, the other simply heaved himself onto his side and curled into Percy. He slung one arm over Percy's chest, sighing happily. Nico slid one leg up over Percy's, surprised that he even had the energy for that small movement. He felt like he could pass out for a week, and still be tired afterwards. 

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around Nico, who was already starting to doze off. He allowed himself to shift slightly, pulling Nico closer and craddling him in his arms as much as he could, before falling asleep pressed against him.


	4. Chapter Four

When Percy awoke several hours later, it was to the feeling of a hard cock against his hip and soft moans against his shoulder. For a moment, he wondered just what had happened the night before, but as he opened his eyes and saw Nico laying next to him, he remembered. And dear gods, he didn't think he'd ever gotten so hard so fast in his entire life. 

Nico's eyes were closed, and Percy strongly suspected that he was still asleep. He was grinding slowly against Percy's hip, moaning into his shoulder, and it sounded like he was relieving the night before. Percy wanted to roll over, pin the teen beneath him, and fuck him till he woke up, but knew that Nico probably would kill him for that. He settled for twisting onto his side, tricky as it was because Nico seemed to have a vice grip on him, and slid one hand down between Nico's legs. The other wrapped around Nico's back, sliding down to rub over the curve of his ass. He didn't really have any intentions of doing much more then lightly rubbing at the small, puckered hole there, but Nico bucked his hips backwards and seemed to swallow Percy's finger whole. 

Nico woke with a loud moan, body shaking with pleasure and a slight, stinging pain that went straight to his cock. He had no idea what was going on, only that it felt good. Percy shifted closer, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, before speaking. 

"Stop moving for a moment, Nico. I kinda, may have done something. Sorta. I don't want you to hurt yourself." Percy said softly. He didn't want to scare Nico, or make him think that he was trying to do something that maybe Nico didn't want, although judging from the look on Nico's face.....  
Nico stilled himself instantly, although it obviously took a lot of willpower to do so. 

"What happened?" He asked breathlessly. He shuddered as Percy experimentally twisted his finger inside Nico. He moaned as Percy pulled out slightly, before pushing back in. The movement was very slow, and so tiny that Nico was sure he wouldn't have noticed it if not for where it actually was. 

"Well, when I woke up, you were kinda...moving against me. I thought I'd give you a little wake-up present, since you were so good last night, and I figured you might like this. But I had no plans of actually fingering you until you woke up and I had a chance to ask you if you wanted this or not. But then, you kinda moved back, and yea." Percy explained. He could feel Nico clenching and unclenching around his finger, and he could only imagine how good that would feel around his cock. He really wanted to move, to roll Nico onto his back and seriously just fuck into him, but there was no way that he would do that without permission. Not until he was sure that it would be okay with Nico. 

Nico groaned and pushed his hips back, just enough to feel Percy's hand pressed tight against him. He felt how his hand was curved into a fist, with one blissfully long finger pressed inside him. He let out another loud moan and snapped his hips forwards, before pushing back again. The slight sting he'd felt on waking up had left now, and he kinda missed it. It had added a sort of depth to his pleasure, something that he hadn't realized he wanted until it had happened. 

"More," He moaned, completely unaware that he'd spoken out loud, until Percy asked if he was sure. He just nodded, and pulled Percy closer. 

"Then we ought to do this right." Percy said softly. He pulled his hand away from Nico, stifling a gasp as Nico winced and tried to pull him back. 

"Do you have any lube?" Percy asked. The last thing he thought he should do right now was finger the teen without anything to ease the way. One finger, maybe even two, would be okay, but anything more then that and he ran the risk of tearing Nico. That would not be easy to explain, he thought. 

Nico shook his head, glancing up at Percy and hoping that he would think of something. He really wanted Percy to keep doing what he'd been doing before. It had felt good, and he was sure that Percy had enjoyed it to. At least, he hoped he had, because Nico really wanted to keep going. 

"Well, if you really want to do this, then I suppose I can try something. But maybe we ought to shower first. What I have in mind, yeah. You'll want to be clean for that." Percy leaned down, kissing Nico deeply. Nico wrapped his arms around Percy, enjoying the kiss. He was surprised at the direction this had taken, he had no idea that sex with Percy could be so damn good. He knew it would be the only way he'd get off, at least for the foreseeable future, but dear gods, Percy was amazing. Afterwards, when Percy broke away from their kiss for some much needed air, Nico sighed and carefully sat up. He found he was tired and achy, his ass a little sore. He said as much and watched as Percy looked away. 

"Maybe we ought to hold off on that, then. If you're hurting, I mean, we can always take it slow. There isn't really any rush, you know?" He said. It was pretty obvious that Percy felt bad because he thought he'd hurt Nico. Nico didn't really know what to say. Yes, he felt a little sore, but it wasn't so much pain as just unfamiliar muscles being stretched. 

"It doesn't really hurt, Percy. It just feels weird. I don't know what you're planning, but I'm willing to give it a try at least. Just, if I don't like it, can we stop?" He was maybe just a tiny bit worried that Percy wouldn't stop if he asked him to. The thought frightened him a little, but he tried not to think of it to much. He knew that wasn't the kind of guy Percy was, he was sure if he said he didn't like something, then Percy wouldn't do it on purpose. 

"Obviously!" Percy exclaimed. "I'm not gonna make you do something you don't want to do, Nico. If you or I want to try something, well, that's fine. But if one of us doesn't like it, then why would we keep doing that? I want you to like this, Nico. Whatever we have, I want it to be safe, and I want the two of us to enjoy it. I know that I won't like any of this if I think that you dislike something, or are only doing it cause I want you to." Percy pulled Nico close, and kissed his forehead. He ran one hand through the teens tangled hair, trying to reassure him that he wasn't trying to pressure him into anything. He really did mean what he'd said, he wanted Nico to like this, whatever this was. Not hate it, or him. 

Nico nodded. He wanted to know what Percy wanted to try. He was sure it would feel good though, whatever it was. Then again, everything that he had done with Percy had felt amazing, at least in the heat of the moment it had. The aftermath, when the guilt set in due to Percy's relationship with Annabeth.....Nico tried not to think about that. It wouldn't do him any good. Would only make him upset again. 

The two of them made their way to the bathroom, quickly getting into the shower. Nico was surprised when Percy insisted on washing him. Every inch of him. He groaned as Percy ran soapy fingers along his crack, rubbing over his hole. His knees felt weak, and he was sure that he would have fallen if not for the fact that Percy had wrapped his free arm around his waist. Nico bowed his head, resting it on Percy's shoulder, and cried out against him. He tried to muffle his sounds, hoping that if he was quiet, pressed against Percy's shoulder with the water pounding down on them, it would cover the little whimpers he kept making. No such luck. 

It was obvious that Percy could hear him. He had to hear Nico, with how close they were. Still, Percy didn't mention it at all. He just kept rubbing, massaging the soap into Nico, until one fingertip slipped in. It didn't surprise Nico, but he still threw his head back, almost swallowing the hot water beating down against his face for a moment. Percy pulled him upper half out of the spray, and told him to lean against the walls. Nico did as he was told, hoping he would have a moment to recover. That never happened. Instead, he felt Percy's hands on each cheek, spreading them and letting the water run inbetween. However, he was sure that the angle he was at wasn't right for the water to hit him at just the right angle there, and realized that Percy must be controlling the flow. The thought of Percy doing that, using his powers to make the water nearly fuck him, because that's what it felt like, made him hard again. 

Nico let his head thump against the shower wall, gasping and groaning as Percy made the water ebb and push against him rhythmically. He shuddered, feeling himself start to get extremely close to cumming. Nico was tempted to tell Percy to stop what he was doing, the soap suds had to be long gone by now, and there was no way that he could stay like this for much longer. Before he could say anything though, the water cut off, and Percy had dried him in seconds. 

"Come on. We ought to go back to the bed for this. I have a feeling that you won't be able to stand for what I have in mind." Percy said, a large grin on his face. Nico turned slowly, allowing Percy to support him as they walked back to the bed. His legs already felt like jelly, he wondered what more Percy could do to keep him off of his feet. He thought that he really shouldn't think that. Every time he thought it had gotten as good as it ever would, Percy did something to surprise him and make it feel even better. 

Percy made Nico lay face down on the bed. He knelt behind him, and although Nico had expected Percy to lay on top of him, he didn't. Instead, Percy lay straight on the bed, his face level with Nico's ass. He peppered the soft flesh with gentle kisses, massaging him and stroking along his thighs. Nico was already gasping with pleasure. He wasn't quite sure what Percy was going to do, but he knew that this felt good. Would probably relax him till Percy could slip several fingers inside him. And then, Percy did something that Nico never thought a person would ever do. He licked up Nico's crack. 

Nico shoved his face into the pillow he clutched in his arms. He was pretty sure that Percy could tell he had stopped breathing for a moment, and when Percy lifted his head, he knew he was right. 

"You okay?" Percy asked, concern flooding his voice. "Do you want to stop?" 

"Don't you dare stop!" Nico managed to get out, turning his face to the side and groaning, already pushing his ass backwards a little. He heard Percy chuckle at that, but he didn't care. He groaned as Percy started to lick him again, and it felt like the sweetest torture ever! He couldn't help the little moans and gasps that rang out of his mouth, couldn't stop moving, despite the fact that Percy was trying to hold him still. 

Percy groaned as he tasted Nico. He tasted earthy, a clean tang from the soap he'd used mixing with it. It tatsted like heaven to Percy. He hadn't quite expected Nico to actually like this, but without lube, it was the only thing he could think to do. Plus, he'd always wanted to try this, but Annabeth had never let him try. He put the thought out of his mind, however, wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could. He flattened his tongue, stroking slowly along Nico for several moments, before stiffening his tongue into a point and pressing it against Nico's hole. He pushed slightly, before flicking it against the teen. He felt it clench against him, and he wondered for a moment if he ought to check on Nico, before he felt the teens body spasm. He knew that Nico had just orgasmed and the thought made his head spin. 

Percy kept moving his tongue, not even noticing that he himself was gasping quite heavily against Nico's ass. He didn't care. He worked Nico through his orgasm, all the way to another one, before realizing that he had grown lose enough for Percy to actually do what he'd originally wanted to do in the first place. He pulled back a little, enough to press two fingers inside, and then leaned down again. While he pumped his fingers in and out, scissoring them, he licked around and inbetween them. He heard Nico moan weakly, slowly bucking back and forth. His movements were slow, and it just turned Percy on more and more. He was half tempted to slide a hand beneath himself, but knew that he wouldn't be able to move as easily without the extra support that his free arm provided. 

Nico couldn't stop shaking. Two orgasms in a row, and Percy hadn't even slowed down yet. He'd just kept going, pushing him to the brink again. He felt wet, could feel spit trickling down over his balls and soaking into the blanket. He could feel it every time that Percy pushed his fingers into him. It felt cool, damp, but Nico just found it turned him on more. He tensed up, reaching back blindly with one hand and trying to tangle it in Percy's hair. He felt Percy lift his head for a moment, heard him take a deep breath, and then felt him go back down. It was too much, he shook his head, groaning. His hips were shaking as Percy kept working him. Finally, Percy knelt up. He whimpered, missing the constant presence against his ass, but then Percy flipped him over. He watched as the older teen wiped his mouth, and that really shouldn't have turned Nico on, it was kinda gross in hindsight, but dear lord, he wanted Percy. Right now. 

Percy leaned down over Nico, sliding his mouth against the younger teens neck. He kissed up to him jaw, following it till he reached his ear. 

"I want you so badly, Nico. Can I take you? Please? God Nico, you taste so fucking amazing, and I really wanna be inside you right now." Percy moaned, not even sure what he was saying, but he knew that he wanted to fuck Nico. He felt the teen twitch one, then again, and he realized with a start that he was to tired to even lift his legs up. He reached down with one arm, wrapping his hand around Nico's leg and lifting it for him. He placed it around his waist, surprised that Nico was even still awake at this point. He had half expected him to pass out again. He knew that he probably wanted to. Multiple orgasms tended to do that to a guy. 

"Please," Nico whimpered. He could barely even speak, but he so badly wanted Percy right now. Percy seemed to hear him, because he started to move. Nico had no idea that it could get better then it already was, but somehow, Percy made everything ten times better. He pressed the head of his cock against Nico's spit-slicked entrance, and asked with a strained voice if Nico wanted to stop. All Nico could do was weakly tug him closer, hoping that Percy would understand. It seemed he did, when he pushed in. It was several moments before his head popped in, and even that was almost enough for Nico to totally lose it. 

It hurt. Like, actually hurt, but somehow Nico knew that if he could just hold out, it would get so much better. He found the strength to raise his other leg, wrapping it around Percy's waist and hooking his ankles together. Percy thrust in a little further, and Nico threw his head back. Percy stopped moving, worried that he'd done something wrong. 

"You okay," He gasped out, and Nico just nodded. 

"Feels weird. Kinda hurts." He said, his voice strained. Instantly, Percy went stock still, stopping the slight rocking he'd been doing previously. 

"We can stop." Percy said. "If I'm hurting you, then we can stop. I don't want you to be hurt..." 

"Don't. Just, give me a minute to get used to it. God Percy, you don't even know how good you feel." After a few moments, Nico rocked his hips up against Percy, groaning as the teen took that as the sign it was to start moving. He thrust in a little farther, stopping when he felt Nico clench around him. After a few moments, he relaxed, and Percy pushed in more. By then, he was about half way in, and Nico could hardly believe it. He flexed his legs, hoping that Percy would take the hint. Percy did, as he pulled back slightly and then slammed his hips forwards, pushing all the way in. Nico threw his head back again, this time feeling Percy's head drop to his chest. 

"Give...give me a minute." Nico gasped, his voice entirely to shaky. It was with a start that he realized that Percy was shaking. He probably needed a minute to. The two of them stayed like that, locked together and shaking against one another for several long minutes, before they were able to move. 

Percy groaned, trying to hold off his orgasm. He was entirely to close, and knew that if either one of them moved right away, he'd lose what little control he had. But slowly, as they stayed still, he was able to finally push it back enough that he felt like he could move without ending this as soon as it had began. That didn't mean he was going to last a long time though. Not with the way Nico's muscles were already fluttering around him. Still, Percy thrust forward as soon as Nico told him to move, and the sound Nico made was so intense that Percy felt like he needed another few minutes to keep himself from losing what little control he'd gained. He didn't stop. 

Nico nearly howled as he felt Percy start to move inside him. He could feel more then he thought he would, and he swore then and there that this was the best thing in the world. He thanked Aphrodite with every thought, not that he really had many at the moment. He clenched tightly around Percy, every time the teen pulled out, and swore each time he pushed in. He wasn't sure when he'd started to beg, but when Percy begain to speed up, Nico became aware that he'd been begging Percy for more with each thrust. He could feel Percy shaking on top of him, and he didn't even think of where the teens mouth had just been a few minutes ago. He just tangled one hand in his hair and dragged him down for a deep kiss. 

Percy groaned as he pressed his lips against Nico's over and over again, driving his hips against Nico's and moaning at the feel of such a hot, tight body gripping him. He'd never thought that sex could possibly feel this good, but dear god, it was incredible. He felt Nico's cock, hard and leaking, rubbing against his stomach and knew that it wouldn't be long at all before they came. He was determined to get Nico off first, which meant that he really needed to step up his game. 

Percy curled one arm between the two of them, wrapping his hand around Nico. He clenched just tightly enough that it was on this side of pain, and jerked him roughly, in time with his thrusts. Nico lowered his head, biting Percy's neck at the feel, and that was more then enough for Percy. He couldn't hold back any longer, it was too much and he desperately needed to finish now. 

As soon as the first spurt erupted from Percy, Nico groaned and began to come hard. He had no idea how he could be shooting so much cum between them, because he'd gotten off more times tonight then he had in a week, then at any other time. But somehow, he did, and it felt amazing! But then, he felt warmth inside him. So warm that it nearly burned, but somehow it didn't hurt. He groaned Percy's name, gasping out that he loved the older teen and felt Percy moan the same against his shoulder. 

Percy shuddered as he came down from his high, breathing heavily against Nico's shoulder. He could feel the younger teen still shaking slightly under him, and for a moment he worried that maybe he had hurt him. But when he asked if Nico was okay, all he could do was nod. Slowly, after a few moments, Nico allowed his legs to slid off of Percy's hips. The older teen groaned as he rolled off of Nico, landing on his back next to him. He hadn't intended on grabbing Nico's hand then, but found that thier hands were touching already and he simply curled his fingers around Nico's palm. 

Nico moaned softly, rolling onto his side. He pressed his head against Percy's arm, thinking about what he had heard him say. He was tempted to ask if Percy had meant it, but was sure that it had just happened in the heat of the moment. Percy probably didn't even remember saying it, and besides. He loved Annabeth, didn't he? They needed to get cleaned up, Nico knew. But he was pretty sure that if the two of them attempted to shower together, it would just lead to more sex. And while Nico dearly loved having sex with Percy, he was just as sure that he literally could not handle any more right now. He needed to rest, god damn it. But more then that, the two of them needed to talk to Annabeth about what was going on.


	5. Chapter Five: After The Talk

Nico slumped against the bed. The conversation with Annabeth had gone better then he had expected. She hadn't been pissed off, for one thing. Not like she had been when she had found out that Percy was cheating on her with Nico. Still, he didn't really want to keep causing problems between the two. He was certain that Percy still loved her, and he hated to break them apart. But what else could he do? 

Percy had stayed behind, after they had explained the situation to her. He had said that he and Annabeth needed to talk about what would happen now, and Nico had offered to leave. Percy hadn't argued with that, just watched him walk away. Half of Nico wanted to go back to the lake, where they had had their talk. He wanted to walk in there and tell them that he was involved in this situation, and had a right to be there whatever they decided. But another, bigger half of him knew that doing that would just make more problems for the two. Percy deserved to be happy, no matter who he went with. And he wouldn't be happy with Nico, he was sure. 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, but what really was only about an hour, Percy walked into the cabin. He sat on the bed next to Nico, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Nico frowned, thinking that he would say that he was gonna stay with Annabeth. That this was over. He would have to leave, Nico thought. There was no coming back from this. 

"So, I broke up with her." Percy said, startling Nico out of his thoughts. He turned his head, looking at Percy. Nico had no idea what to say to that. He wasn't sure if he should say he was sorry, or if he should kiss the other teen. Neither option seemed right. If he kissed Percy, it would be like he was just rubbing this in his face. But if he said he was sorry, he thought Percy might think that he blamed himself and he was sure that would start a fight. And he was so tired of fighting.   
Nico leaned against Percy and quietly asked him why. 

"We agreed that it wasn't a good idea to keep a relationship going if I was just going to sleep with you anyways. And I'm not about to leave you. I mean, if you don't want to start anything but what we already have, then I understand. But she knows that I'm going to go with you whenever you need me to, and it doesn't matter if I'm with her or not." Percy explained. He leaned down a little and pressed a kiss to Nico's head. Percy was sure that Nico wouldn't like hearing that, but there wasn't much he could do. He couldn't exactly go back to Annabeth now. 

"Percy, that isn't fair." Nico exclaimed. He hadn't wanted this. But then agian, Nico knew that there was no point to argue about it, so when Percy just looked at him, he dropped the subject. Instead, he lay back on the bed, feeling Percy lay down behind him and curl around him. Nico sighed, feeling Percy stroke one hand over his stomach. He could feel himself growing hard again. He wondered, quietly, if Aphrodite had perhaps left him a final curse as well. There was no reason that he should be this aroused, so often. Before she had cursed him, he was rarely aroused. Barely did anything, though he was no stranger to it all the same.   
And since Percy and he had started having sex, well, that just made him want more. All the time. 

Nico rolled onto his back. He didn't expect anything to come from it, so when Percy leaned down and pressed his mouth against his neck, he was rather surprised. Nico moaned softly, lifting one hand and shifting his fingers through Percy's hair. Percy lifted his head, smiling at him. 

"Do you want to? Or would you rather sleep?" Percy asked. His voice was low, obviously aroused. Nico looked down, and smiled at what he saw. Percy was hard, tenting his jeans. He ran a hand down Percy's chest, slowly curling his around the bulge in Percy's jeans and squeezed lightly. Percy moaned, letting his head drop down again, and bucked into Nico's hand. Nico let go and sat up, dragging his shirt off. He wanted Percy again, and he knew that Percy would have no objections to that, so he might as well. Besides, he hated being hard and not doing anything about it. 

He watched as Percy took his shirt off as well, then leaned over him. He pressed several kisses all along Nico's chest, pushing him to lay back again. Nico let him, sighing softly as he was kissed all over. Percy's hand skimmed down his side, and Nico stifled a laugh, squirming slightly. Percy lifted his head, smirking down at Nico and he knew that Percy hadn't missed that. 

"Ticklish?" He asked, fingers poised over Nico's side. 

"A little," Nico admitted. He hoped that Percy wasn't going to do anything with that information, because of the reaction he tended to have to that. Percy lowered his hand to Nico's side again, running his fingertips lightly over his side and Nico laughed again. He turned, catching Percy's hand between himself and the bed so that he couldn't move. However, he hadn't expected what came next. Percy rolled on top of him, pushing him flat onto his stomach, and rolled his hips against him. Nico moaned at the feeling. He could feel how hard Percy was, how he was pressed right along his crack. It made him want their jeans off now, although he was still a bit shy in asking. Nico didn't often like to take control. He wasn't used to that. 

Percy groaned and pressed his hips harder against Nico's ass. He wanted the teen, wanted to feel him however Nico would allow him to have him. However, he was also starting to get uncomfortable in his jeans, they were far to tight now and it wasn't as enjoyable as people thought. He rolled off of Nico, one hand toying with the button as he waited for Nico to look at him. Once Nico did turn around, he made a big show of what he was doing, letting a small moan escape his lips. 

Nico groaned at the sight that greeted him when he turned around. He wondered if Percy had meant what he'd said, eariler. He hoped he did. Nico sat up then, putting the thought out of his head in favour of more enjoyable things. He reached out, swatting Percy's hand away from himself and opened his pants for him. He smiled as Percy raised his hips, allowing him to slide them down. Nico then reached down, taking his own pants off, and kicking them off of his ankles. He hadn't planned on doing anything after that, prefering to let Percy make the next move. Still, when Percy sat up and reached one hand down to start stroking him, it did surprise him. 

Nico groaned as Percy wrapped his fingers around him, pumping slowly. It was a lose grip, more teasing then anything, and Nico was slightly shocked to find that he wanted something rougher. He guessed that he was used to Percy being a lot rougher then what he normal was when alone, and found himself craving it. Still, this felt good, and he wasn't about to complain. Then again, it was hard to complain when someone's mouth was pressed against yours. Percy kissed him hard, a total contrast as to how he was jerking him. Nico couldn't do anything but grab Percy's waist and moan, rocking up into his fist and hoping that this wasn't all he was going to get right now. 

Percy pulled back from the kiss, wanting to watch as he jerked the teen off. It was a lovely sight. Nico was hard, pre-cum already beading at the tip, and Percy found himself wanting to see how it tasted. He let go of Nico, making him whine, before he swiped a thumb across his tip, gathering the drop of clear liquid there. He lifted his hand to his mouth, making sure that Nico was watching him before he sucked his thumb into his mouth. 

Nico shuddered, groaning at the sight. He had absently curled one hand around himself, stroking slowly, as he watched Percy. Everything felt entirely to hot right now, despite being naked. He shook slightly, his eyes slipping closed. A moment later, he felt Percy wrap his arms around him and pull him down to the bed again. He moved to lay on his back, breathing heavily as Percy crawled on top of him. Percy settled slowly, laying down and pressing kisses to Nico's shoulder and neck. After a few moments, however, he pressed his teeth to the soft flesh and bit down lightly. It wasn't much, he didn't want to hurt Nico, but he wanted to make him feel it. Nico groaned, a jolt of pleasure racing straight to his cock. 

Percy let go of Nico's neck, instead kissing up to his jaw. He pressed several open mouthed kissing all along his jaw until he reached his ear. 

"I want you, Nico." He whispered. "Do you want this to go any further?" Percy smiled as he felt Nico nod his head. The teen lifted one leg, wrapping it around his waist, and Percy rocked down against him. Nico gasped and lifted his hips, pressing up against Percy. Their cocks slotted together, and Percy moaned at the feel. It felt so good, so much better then anything he'd ever known. 

"Wait," He gasped, making Nico drop his leg and look at him in confusion. He smiled, telling Nico to hold on for a moment. Percy leaned back, standing up by the bed. He walked to where his pants had been tossed, fishing in the pockets for a moment, before finding what he'd wanted. He palmed the small bottle, moving back to sit on the bed. Nico moved to sit next to him, wondering what he had. When Percy opened his hand, showing him the bottle, Nico chuckled quietly. 

"Where'd you get that?" He asked, gesturing at the small bottle of lube Percy held. 

"Like I said, me and Annabeth talked. She gave me this, because she figured I'd probably need it. Is that okay?" Percy asked, suddenly feeling a little guiltly. Nico nodded, reaching up to pull Percy into a kiss. Percy groaned, kissing the younger teen with enthusiasm. The two of them tumbled back in a flurry of tangled limbs, and soon enough Percy found himself pressed on top of Nico again. He bucked down, groaning as Nico met each thrust.   
Percy finally rolled them over. He made Nico sit up astride him, and handed him the lube. 

"Do you want to get ready?" He asked. Nico looked down at him, a flush that he was sure had nothing to do with what they'd been doing already spreading over his face. Nico ducked his head, his shaggy hair shielding his eyes, before speaking.

"I...I'm not really sure...." Percy just nodded, sitting up to press a kiss to Nico's forehead. 

"It's okay, you know. You don't have to. If you want this, I can do it if you'd like. But we don't have to do that if you don't want to." He said quietly, trying for a serious tone. He did not want to make Nico feel like he was being pressured into anything, and he certainly didn't want to hurt him. Nico shook his head, lifting it up to look straight into Percy's eyes. 

"I want this, Percy. Do you really think I'd still be here if I didn't? I just...I mean..I." He gestured to the lube, and then made a half ass move towards his ass, and Percy suddenly understood. He laughed slightly and moved closer, kissing Nico deeply. 

"Do you want me to do it then?" He asked. He rocked up against Nico, slowly. His movements were slow and deliberate. Careful. Nico groaned and nodded, wrapping his arms around Percy's shoulders as he reached over for the lube. Nico moaned as he heard Percy pop the cap open. The sound should not have been as erotic as it was, nor should it have turned him on so much. But for some reason, maybe cause he knew what was coming, it did. He watched, head resting on Percy's shoulder next to his arm, as the teen coated his fingers in the lube. He felt cold fingers trail down his back, stroking over the swell of his ass. When he felt them press between and swirl around his hole, he couldn't help the squeak that he made. 

"You okay?" Percy asked, stilling his hand but not pulling away. He hoped that he hadn't hurt Nico, though he couldn't see how he might have just yet. Maybe he'd moved to fast. Nico groaned and lifted his head, kissing Percy lightly, before simply saying that it was cold. 

"Oh! Yeah, I guess it is. Sorry love, it'll warm up. Do you want me to..." Percy trailed off as Nico started to move again. Okay, yeah, he wanted to keep going. Percy pressed a finger against Nico, finding that the teen took it easily, and slowly begain to pump it in and out. He heard Nico moan loudly at that, felt him clench around him. Percy didn't stop moving, he just slowed a little. Finally, Nico, panting slightly, told him to add another finger, and Percy did so slowly. He pushed both fingers in at the same time, moving as carefully as he could. He didn't want to make a mistake here and hurt Nico. But gods, he looked so good, sitting there, rocking his hips frantically back and forth. Percy tried his hardest to keep as quiet as he could, wanting to hear Nico. And dear lord, could he ever hear him! 

Nico moaned loudly, bucking his hips. He didn't know what else to do. He needed to move, but could only realy think of one way to do that, so that's what he did. He thought that he must look absolutely ridicules like this, riding Percy's hand the way he was, but once Percy pushed a third finger in next to the first two, the thought flew out of his mind. Nico nearly screamed at that, hips stilling for a moment as he tried to adjust to the feeling of being stretched. It wasn't the first time, he thought absently, but he wasn't really used to the feeling yet all the same. He gasped as he felt Percy start to scissor his fingers apart, feeling his hips twitch against Percy's hand. 

Percy leaned down, kissing Nico hard. He felt, more then heard, Nico moan against his mouth, and pressed his fingers in deeper. Once Nico stilled against him and broke the kiss to let out a high-pitched keen, he knew he'd found that one little spot that would make all this worthwhile. Percy pulled his hand away, instead shifting Nico back a little. 

"Hold on a moment, baby." He said softly, watching Nico pant heavily. "Unless you wanna help...?" He handed the lube to Nico, who slowly took it. He looked a little dazed for a moment, but before Percy could remind of what to do, Nico popped the cap. He squeezed out a rather generous amount and closed the bottle before tossing it aside. He spread the lube over Percy's dick, and he tensed a little. It was cold, he thought, before groaning as Nico started to jack him. God, that felt so good. Even better with the lube then it did without. Finally, he pushed Nico's hand away, and pulled the teen closer. 

"Want you to ride me," He gasped, trying to catch his breath from what Nico had just done. He watched as Nico cocked his head to the side, but obediently moved to hover over Percy's lap. The teen tugged him down with one hand, the other wrapped around himself to guide it where he wanted it. He felt Nico's ass press against his knuckles and groaned at the thought that he would soon be inside him again. He pressed up, and told Nico to press down at the same time.   
Nico felt his whole body tense up for a moment when he felt Percy try to push inside. He ignored that and pressed down all the same, for several long moments. Then he felt a pop almost, as Percy's head finally slid inside. They both paused, moaning loudly at that. After they caught their breath, Percy let go of himself, grabbing Nico's hips with both hands and pulling him down as he pushed further in. It didn't take long at all before he'd pushed in as deep as he could, which seemed to be much deeper then Nico remembered him being the last time they'd had sex. The two of them went still then, trying not to move too soon.   
Nico leaned down a little. Even that small movement made his body shake with the effort not to come. He started to mouth at Percy's neck, hoping he would get a good reaction out of it when he bit down. Once he did, Percy, still holding Nico's hips, tightened his grip and slammed upwards, hauling him down as he did. Nico really did scream at that. 

"What'd I tell you about biting me?" Percy managed to say. Nico gasped out a quiet laugh at that, and experimentally rocked his hips down. Percy stopped talking pretty fast at that, instead dropping his head back and moaning loudly. He wasn't so close that he would go off just yet, but he wasn't sure just how long he would last. Not long, he thought. 

Nico lifted himself up a little and allowed himself to drop down, making Percy nearly sob against his shoulder. He had an idea, and considering the position and Percy's reaction to each movement he made, he realized why Percy had asked him to ride him. 

"Lay back, " He said, pushing lightly at Percy's shoulder. The older teen did as he was asked, probably glad that he wouldn't have to support their combined weight anymore. Nico groaned as Percy moved inside of him, even as he lay back. He gave the teen a few moments to settle, and himself to recover before he started to move again. He kept his eyes open, despite wanting to close them, so he could watch as Percy's eyes rolled back and he stopped breathing for a moment. He pressed his hands to Percy's chest and raised himself up again. Percy really did sob at that, as he dropped down on him. After a moment, he repeated the movement. 

Percy couldn't hold back the sobs and gasps that he emitted with each move. It was almost to much, to soon, but god knew he didn't want to stop. And then Nico really seemed to get into it. He started lifting himself up and dropping down faster, harder. Quicker. Percy couldn't even hold on to him, because Nico had grabbed his wrists. He had yanked them away from his waist and was holding them down, by his shoulders. 

Percy whimpered as Nico stopped what he was doing, and instead begain to grind down against him. He circled his hips, listening to Percy gasp and watching him squirm against him. Nico decided that this was his new favourite posistion. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against Percy's. The teen kissed him frantically, chasing his mouth when Nico pulled back. Finally, he sat up and leaned back. And nearly fell forwards from the change in position. He let his own head fall back, feeling Percy slid into his ass deeper. 

Percy gasped as Nico went stock still on top of him. He wasn't quite to the point of coming, but Percy knew it wouldn't be long till he was. However, from the look of things, and from feeling himself press even deeper into Nico, he knew exactly what this was about. Percy let his hands lift from where they were still pressed by his head, and fluttered them around Nico's waist. He wanted to grab onto the teen, but he didn't want to piss him off. He didn't want Nico to stop.   
Nico lifted his head, his whole body still tensed up, and begain to shift his hips back and forth again. He moaned softly as he started to lift up, dropping down just as slowly. Percy's hands clenched on thin air when he did that, which made a shaky smile slide across Nico's face. 

"You okay?" He asked, still smiling. Percy whimpered as he slid up, clenching hard as he did, before dropping much faster then before. He never answered. Nico lifted up again, feeling Percy's body shudder under him, and he couldn't seem to stop himself. Nico curled one hand around himself, jacking slowly as his head fell backwards. He gasped with pleasure, pumping hard, and trying not to cum. Not that he would, he needed Percy to finish him off, after all. But god, this felt so amazing! 

Percy opened his eyes, lifting his head, only to see Nico with his head thrown back and jerking himself off. He had to fight not to finish at the sight. It wasn't a fight that he would win. Percy screamed as his whole body convusled, grabbing onto Nico's hips and squeezing hard. His nails left little half-crescent moon indents in the soft flesh, and Nico moaned at the feel. He moaned louder when he felt Percy shoot his cum deep into him, filling him up. 

As soon as Percy calmed, Nico lifted completely off of him. He shuffled up, hovering over Percy's face and did something he never thought he would. He pressed the head of his cock against Percy's lips and was surprised when Percy opened his mouth and sucked him in. God, it was like Percy was born to suck Nico's cock. He flicked his tongue against him, bobbing his head weakly. After a few moments, Nico reached his hand down and grabbed a handful of his hair, thrusting into his mouth roughly. He hadn't expected Percy to moan quite so loudly, though it was muffled since his mouth was full. Still, Nico revealed in the fact that Percy was enjoying this. In the power he held for the moment. He didn't want to hurt Percy, but gods, this was so good. He slammed his hips further against Percy's mouth, sliding down his throat and came hard. He'd intended to pull back, but before he could, Percy grabbed his hips and held him in place, swallowing everything. Nico groaned Percy's name as he came hard, before finally pulling away and collapsing on the bed with Percy.


	6. Chapter Six: Is That A Cure?

Nico rolled over in his sleep. Percy glanced over at the teen and smiled. Even now, hours after they'd had sex, even after passing out; Nico looked fucked out. His lips were still a little puffy, and it was obvious that he was rather sore. Gods, but even Percy felt a little sore around his pelvis. Having a lot of sex did that, he thought. He ran a hand through Nico's sleep tangled hair, stroking the back of one finger over his cheek. Finally, he slid out of the bed, walking to the bathroom to shower. 

When he came back into the room, Nico was awake, stroking a hand along himself under the blankets. Percy would have to stop leaving the teen alone, because almost every time he did, when he came back, Nico was masturbating. It was a huge turn-on for Percy, to see the boy he might actually be falling for, fucking himself. But dear gods, he would need a break soon. And they did have to eat. But it was such a shame to miss the show, he thought. 

Percy walked to the bed, pulling the covers off of Nico. He hadn't realized that he would actually go this far, but when he saw that Nico wasn't just jacking off, he had to hold in his moan. Nico had three fingers buried inside himself, the lube they'd used earlier lay by the pillow. He rocked back and forth, between his hands, moaning quietly. His eyes were screwed shut, and it looked almost as if he was in pain. But Percy knew better. It was probably over-stimulation. He watched as Nico stilled his hips, gripping himself tight, but not moving his hand. His fingers, however.....The pumped in and out hard and fast, making Nico whine. 

Suddenly, Nico's body convulsed and he arched up off of the bed, thin white spurts erupting from his cock. Percy realized that finally, Nico could get off on his   
own and didn't really need him around anymore, but that realization didn't do anything to help with how hard he was. If anything, the idea of Nico fucking himself made it worse. Actually seeing it...

Nico opened his eyes slowly, blown away by the fact that he had just made himself come. It felt so good, to be able to do that on his own now, but it wasn't nearly as satisfying as when Percy got him off. He supposed it was never as good to jack yourself off after someone else did it. He looked up at Percy, surprised to see him stood, naked and hard, by the side of the bed. A flush spread across his face as he realized that Percy had just watched him jack off. It was embarrassing, to know that he'd been watching, but it also made him want more. 

"Enjoying the view?" He asked, totally unwilling to admit that Percy's answer meant a lot to him. He tipped his hips, allowing his fingers to finally slide out of him.   
"Actually, yeah." Percy said. He reached down, stroking a couple fingers along himself teasingly. 

"I'll admit you look really good when you've got your fingers inside yourself and you're jacking off. It looks like you're made for that. Like I have my own personal little porno right here, where I can watch it whenever I want." Percy's voice was low, desire laced throughout it. 

Nico shivered at that. God, he'd just cummed, could he really go again already? And how the hell did Percy always know what to do or say to turn him on. It didn't seem to matter when he had orgasmed last, hearing or seeing Percy like this made him hard. Made him want to fuck. Nico moaned at the thought of going again so soon. Percy seemed to know what he wanted, perhaps because he'd started pumping himself again. It was much slower and gentler then he was now used to, because holy gods, it was to much! But it seemed Percy didn't get that message. 

Percy sat at the edge of the bed, and gave Nico this look that made him want to curl up around himself. He gestured at the teen, and spoke. 

"Don't let me ruin your fun. Keep going then, if you're so desperate. Don't let me stop you." He ordered, and all Nico could do was start moving again. But he was so sensitive, and it almost hurt now, to keep going. He said as much to Percy, who just shook his head and reached out to him. Percy pulled Nico into his arms, making him sit astride him again, backwards as he had done the very first night. 

"I said, don't let me stop your fun." Percy wrapped his hand around Nico's cock, engulfing the younger teens hand in his own and squeezing. He forced Nico's hand up and down, jacking him roughly. Much faster then Nico could really handle at the moment. Nico threw his head back, sobbing as his hips bucked and twitched uncontrollably against Percy. 

Percy groaned at the sight. He didn't often take control quite like this. He thought that maybe he should stop, see if Nico was actually okay with where this was going. But from the feel of it, the teen was about to come again anyways. He wondered to himself if he could stop Nico from cumming. Wondered if he was able to keep him on the edge for a while, or if Nico would let him. He wanted to ask, but then Nico went still in his arms. His cock twitched in their hands, pulsing almost violently. Percy looked down, eager to see how much, or little, cum came out. But instead, there was barely a small trickle that seeped from the slit. The tiny amount of liquid, barely bigger then a single bead of pre-cum, rolled down over the side of his head, and spattered against the side of Percy's fist. 

Nico's cock twitched again and again, pulsing rhythmically. Percy loved how it felt in his hand, hard and heavy, velvety skin sliding over hard muscle. But dear gods, he didn't think he'd ever seen someone have a dry orgasm before. He'd certainly never had one. Poor Nico's body just didn't have anymore cum to give up, not after the near constant sex they'd had for the last three days. He must have drained the boy. It only turned Percy on more, knowing that this was his doing.   
"That was so hot," Percy whispered in Nico's ear. Suddenly, it didn't matter that he'd just showered. That Nico hadn't had a chance to yet, or that he was covered in only their fathers knew how much cum and sweat from the two of them. Percy was hard, throbbing from feeling Nico sit against him and from watching him cum. He wanted Nico, now. And he really wanted Nico to say yes, because he never wanted to force him, but gods, he felt like he needed this. 

"Please say that I can fuck you?" He asked, just as quietly. Nico couldn't speak. He could barely move. Somehow, he managed to make a sound that meant Percy could do as he liked. He felt Percy lift him up slightly, and scoot backwards on the bed. He twisted them around, laying Nico face down on the pillows. For a second, Nico thought that Percy would eat him out again, but then he felt him kneel behind him and wrap one arm around his stomach. Nico felt himself being lifted up. Normally, he'd try to help by at least supporting his own weight, but he seriously couldn't even move right now. It didn't seem to matter to Percy. 

Percy held Nico's hips up in just the right position, and wrapped his free hand around himself. He squeezed slightly, breathing deeply for a moment to try and get himself under control. He shuffled forwards then, once he felt like he was no longer about to cum from the first touch, and pressed the head of his cock against Nico's hole. He pushed inside, finding that despite Nico's orgasm, his body accepted him easily. He barely even had to put any force behind it, he just slipped in. Percy hissed as he adjusted his grip on Nico's hips, grabbing them and yanking him backwards as he snapped his own hips forwards. He thrust hard and fast, not even trying to think of Nico's pleasure for once. This time, it was all about Percy, how he wanted to get off, how badly he wanted to fuck Nico. 

Percy groaned, shuddering from feeling Nico around him. He was actually wet inside. It felt like he'd just had someone cum inside of him, and the thought made Percy's breath hitch. It was all to much, his head was spinning, and Nico was just letting him manhandle his body. Letting him do whatever he wanted. He fucked into the teen hard, brutally fast, listening to the little punched out sounds that Nico made with every thrust. It was one of the hottest things that Percy had ever been a part of, some of the filthiest sex he'd ever had. Percy never wanted it to end. 

Of course, it had to stop at some point. He threw his head back, pounding hard into Nico, when he felt the teen spasm around him. His whole body tensed up, though he didn't actually move much, save for several involuntary jerks. However, his ass cleanched down on him so tight that Percy actually could not move. He was glad it had been when he was pressed as deep as he could physically get into Nico, because the pressure was intense. He bent over Nico's back, biting roughly at his shoulder and bucking against him even though he literally could not pull out at the moment. He knew that this was another dry orgasm, and his head spun with the knowledge that he had done this to Nico. He felt himself start to spasm, his cum shooting into Nico and coating already wet walls more. Percy wasn't sure what had led him to a second orgasm right after the first, the thought that Nico was incrdiably wet already, or that it was his cum that was shooting into the teen. Regardless of what it was, Percy collasped on top of Nico, still buried in his ass. He couldn't stop himself from bucking against him. He was able to slow, and when Nico finally relaxed, perhaps because he had passed out, Percy was able to roll his hips gently against him. He rode out the last of his orgasm like that, pressed deep inside of a passed out Nico, on the verge of passing out himself. It was the most intense sex they'd ever had. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico woke, feeling heavy pressure on his back. It felt familar though, and besides, he was actually very comfortable. He felt completely fucked out. He thought he'd known the meaning of that before, but he knew now that that feeling hadn't come at all close to what it actually meant to be fucked out. This was what that phrase described. This total exhaustion. This feeling that if he moved, he would fall into a million pieces. All the same, he did have to move. 

Nico shifted, just slightly, trying to relieve a little pressure on just the wrong spot, but as soon as he did, the feeling hit him. He realized that Percy was a little more then half-hard, and still buried inside him. He was actually leaking cum around the dick still inside his ass. He moaned, clamping down as hard as he could on Percy. While it wasn't as hard as he normally could do, it was apparently just hard enough to wake him up. 

Percy moaned, bucking forwards as he woke. He felt Nico gasp, the sound muffled by the pillow he'd wrapped his arms around while passed out. 

"Really?" Percy gasped. "Do you really wanna go again?" He felt Nico nod against his shoulder, and Percy couldn't even find it in himself to tell him they needed to stop. He just thrust weakly into the body he was still inside of, shaking already because now he was over-stimulated. Still, that wouldn't stop him. He would just have to go slowly. That seemed to be perfectly fine with Nico, as the teen didn't say much and just pushed back against him. He didn't think this would take that long. But it didn't seem to matter. The two of them moved together, rocking slowly and gasping out their pleasure to one another. After what seemed like ages, they both came. Percy wasn't sure if he ought to stay with Nico, not like this. 

He groaned as he moved back, slowly pulling out of Nico. He sat up, watching as his cum leaked out of the teen. Nico whined softly, feeling empty for the first time in a long time. He wanted Percy back where he belonged, which was inside of him, god damn it! Percy pressed a thumb to Nico's fluttering hole, rubbing the cum against him. Nico moaned and gasped, weakly pressing his hips back against Percy's thumb. Percy wasn't surprised to see the tip slip into Nico. He hooked it around the edge of Nico's rim and pulled slightly. Not enough to hurt the teen, but enough to spread him open a little. 

Nico shook at that, gasping with pleasure. It was far to much for him to handle, he literally couldn't keep going like this, but gods, it felt so good! He wanted Percy to do something, but had no clue what it was that he wanted. But then, when Percy leaned down and started to lap gently at his hole, he felt like this was a pretty good place to start. Nico let his head fall forwards against the pillow he held, his legs shaking as Percy ate him out. Again. 

Percy moaned softly as he pressed his tongue into Nico. The teen was so spent already he could barely even move. Percy scooped his tongue against the inside of Nico, pulling back to watch as more cum oozed out of him. He licked it up, swallowing it all. He knew, in the back of his head, that this probably wasn't a good idea, but quite frankely, he didn't care. It was hot and filthy, and oh so good. Percy felt Nico twitch against him, his hips rocking back and forth. He didn't stop what he was doing, licking and swallowing as much as he could before finally Nico reached one hand back and pushed him away. 

Percy moved up, laying on his back next to Nico and tried to catch his breath. The teen shuffled closer, laying his head on Percy's chest. He wanted something, but wan't sure what that something was. Probably food, he realized when his stomach growled. 

"Nico, we really need to talk. About...this. Us." Percy said softly, one hand curling possessively around the smaller teens shoulders. 

"Okay," Nico said softly. "If you want to leave, you can. I won't try to keep you here..." Before Nico could really finish what he was saying, Percy leaned down and kissed him deeply. Ncio could taste them both on Percy's lips and he felt his cock give an interested little twitch. 

"I'm not planning on going anywhere. But this started because you couldn't come on your own. And now, you can. I watched you get yourself off, Nico. And it was so incredibly hot, but I don't get how you managed it. Either way, I'm not gonna leave you. Not unless you want me to. What I wanna know is, do you want me to leave? Or do you maybe want to try for something a little...different?" Percy had, by now, rolled onto his side. He'd pulled Nico closer, wrapping his arms around 

the teen and pressing kisses to his shoulder. He felt Nico nod against his chest. 

"I did get off. I remember that. It feels better when you do it for me though. Percy, I don't want you to go! I want you to stay here with me and I want to be with you. But, I mean, I thought that you were straight? These last couple days proved that wrong, but I just don't know." Nico said. His voice was kinda muffled from where he was pressed into his lovers chest, but somehow, Percy heard him. 

"Me? Straight?" Percy laughed at that, before pressing a kiss to Nico's hair. "I'm Demisexual. I need a close emotional bond with someone before I want to have sex with them. That's why I was with Annabeth, because of what we'd gone through together. I liked being close to her. But I'm starting to think that I wasn't in love with her. I never felt like....well, like this before. When I was with her. Not like I feel when I'm with you." Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's waist, slowly moving one leg to press between Percy's. He shifted to allow Nico's leg between his own, sighing softly as Nico nodded against him. 

"I do love you, you know? Not just a crush anymore. Its far more then just a crush now. Has been for a while, actually. I just, I was scared to think that maybe you might feel the same. Even after you said you'd left Annabeth. I thought it was just cause you didn't want to have sex with two people. I don't know." Nico squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel tears threatening to fall, but he'd already cried enough in fromnt of Percy. But then, when Percy started to rub gently, up and down on Nico's back, and rock him slightly; he couldn't help the tears that fell. 

Percy smiled down at Nico, despite the fact that the teen wouldn't be able to see it. He held him in his arms, as Nico cried. He wasn't sure why he was crying, but thought it probably had to do with how overwhelming all of this, the last few days, must have been. Not even just that, he thought. The last month, really. Neither boy noticed the soft glow in the corner. Or the lady that walked out, into the gloom of the cabin.


	7. Chapter Seven: Free To Go

"Well well well, boys. You've both certainly been busy!" The woman said. She walked forwards, snapping her fingers. Nico and Percy looked up as she approched, and tensed when they realized who she was. They were surprised to find that they were clean now, and the bedsheets were clean and dry. 

"What are you doing here?" Percy nearly snarled at Aphrodite. She just laughed and sat next to them.

"I've been keeping an eye on Mr. Di Angelo here, on and off, for the last month. Just checking in to see if he'd learned his lession yet. It seems he has." She answered. Nico looked horrified at that. He pulled the now clean blanket up to his chin, hiding behind it. Percy wrapped an arm around his shoulders, scooting under the blanket enough to hide his hips. He was sure that the Goddess had seen enough of them the last few days, if she'd been watching, but he had no desire to actually flash her all the same. 

"You put Nico through hell, Aphrodite. How could you do that? I know that he hurt one of your kids, but I mean, this is taking it to far!" Percy said pointedly. He was pissed off at the Goddess, and didn't understand why she'd do this. He supposed the girl that had been the cause of all this had prayed to her mother for help, but that still didn't mean she had to do it. Not like this. 

Aphrodite reached out one hand, tugging the blanket down a little, just enough to press one fingertip to the middle of Nico's chest. She repeated the motion for Percy. Both boys found that they felt a lot better. Their exhaustion disappeared, and they found that all the little aches and pains left them too. She explained why she'd cursed Nico, and how Percy admitting to loving Nico back had lifted the curse. Percy was glad to know that he really had helped Nico, but he was still angry with the woman in front of them. 

Nico sighed, feeling his strength return. He turned towards Percy, pulling the blankets up over the both of them, until only their heads peaked out from the top of the blanket. He let one hand slide down Percy's chest, curling into his lap and resting on top of his dick. He was soft still, although at Nico's touch he twitched slightly. He was sure that Percy would tell him to stop, but Nico was incredibly horny, now that Aphrodite had healed them, and he really wanted her to leave so they could have sex again. But he knew that this conversation was important, so he let Percy move his hand downward and just hold his hand against his thigh. 

"You want to tell me what you hoped to accomplish by doing all this, Aphrodite?" Nico asked, hoping that she would leave soon. He felt Percy move closer, letting go of his hand to wrap his arms around him properly. 

"Because, my dear, you and Percy are meant to be, and quite frankly, I'm surprised that it took you this long to get together. Its about time!" She smiled at the two, before standing up. She waved a hand over the nightstand next to Nico's bed, a large chest appearing on it. 

"A gift, to celebrate the new couple. There's something in there from just about all of us, so I do hope that you'll enjoy. Have fun and for the God's sake, eat something!" Just before she disappeared, a plate of sandwiches showed up on top of the chest. Percy was glad that it had a flat top, otherwise the plate would have fallen off. When he looked over after glancing at the nightstand, the Goddess was gone. 

"So," Percy begain." I guess even the Gods wanted us together. I don't think that curse was a curse at all, more like one of Aphrodite's scheme's to get two people together." Percy reached over, picking up the plate and laying it in his lap. He took one of the sandwiches and bit into it. God, it tasted amazing! He watched as Nico picked one up and nibbled at the edge. Once he'd swallowed that, he took a larger bite, realizing how hungry he really was. The two of them polished off the plate pretty quickly. However, moments later, the plate refilled along with a note and clingwrap over the top. The note read:

"Dear Nico and Percy, 

This plate will refill with food whenever it is empty'd. A reminder that you need to eat to keep your strength up. You don't need to take it with you, if you should happen to leave the cabin. The food will stay there until you want to have some. Just say that you want something to eat and it will appear. The food won't go bad. Have fun and make sure you eat, 

Love,

Aphrodite"

Percy chuckled at that, and set the plate aside, somewhere out of the way. He picked the chest up, laying it on the bed between him and Nico. 

"I wonder what kind of gift that the Gods would give us." He said softly, opening the chest and peeking inside. What he saw made his face flush red. He shifted, closing the chest and moving to pull the blanket up over himself. Nico glanced over at him, wondering what could have been inside the chest to make Percy react like that. He seemed to be anything but shy. 

Nico opened it back up, spotting paper first off and picking that up, ignoring everything else. 

"Considering that you and Percy are now together and that Aphrodite has spoken about nothing else save the two of you for several months now, we've prepared a toy chest for the two of you. Consider yourselves lucky, it doesn't happen often that we do this. Please don't bother thanking us, I don't need to hear anyone saying my name in the middle of sex. Be careful with this stuff, some of it could injure you if you aren't careful. None of the toys require batteries, as Hephititaus made almost all of them, the one's that move at any rate. They won't break or run out, so you can go for hours. Now for the love of all that is good and holy, go away! Love Hades." 

Nico's eyes widened as he read the note outloud. He hadn't expected for his father to say any of that, and he certainly didn't know what to make of the entire situation. He lay the note to one side and opened the chest again. This time, Percy reached in and took out a bronze ring, showing it to Nico.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked and Nico shook his head. He glanced in at the rest of the toys, but none of them looked like anything he recongized as a toy. He guessed they must be for sex, otherwise why would Aphrodite leave it for them?

"Its a cock ring. It fits around the base of your dick and stops you from cumming. It can keep you hard for several hours. Considering that you basically already know what that feels like, I don't know if you would want to use this right away, if at all." Percy explained. He lay it next to them, before reaching back into the chest and pulling out something else. 

"This is a vibrator. It's pretty self-explanatory. I wouldn't mind trying it out." Percy pulled out several more toys, explaining them to Nico as he went along. His face was beet-red the entire time, as he spoke and handled the toys. He kept a close eye on Nico, noting when he looked interested in a toy and setting those aside to play with later; and when he looked like he was almost scared of one. Those, like the cock ring, he decided he definitively would not use without permission. If at all. Finally, he piled them all back in the chest, and set it to the side, before laying back. 

Percy was rock hard after finding out what was in the chest. His head spun with thoughts of Nico, of all the things that he could do to the teen. But in each new fantasy, it was Nico who said what they would do, what he wanted, and if he liked it. None of the toys that Nico had shown he didn't want to use showed up however. Percy would not ever make Nico use anything, but maybe, he thought, he would ask for one or two. Just to see. 

Nico watched Percy, trying to understand why he seemed so flustered. He knew that these toys really were for sex, and that it was probably a big deal, but he didn't know why. It wasn't the first time he'd seen stuff like this, though it had never been so blatant before. Still, he wasn't sure why Percy seemed to be so out of it. 

"You okay?" Nico asked. His voice was low, because he didn't know how Percy would handle being asked that. 

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. I'm just, ah, a little, well I mean......I can't stop thinking about those toys. I wouldn't mind trying some out, actually. But I don't want you to feel like you'd have to, and I don't want you to think that you aren't good enough, because that isn't true and...." Before Percy could finish what he was saying, Nico pressed a hard kiss to his mouth, swinging a leg over his hips to sit atop him. Percy sat up, circling one arm around Nico's waist and the other around his shoulders. He broke the kiss after a moment when he felt Nico rock down against him. 

"Shut up, Percy. Which one do you want to try out? Just, I mean, if you want to, but can we, I don't know, maybe not use the cock ring?" Nico said, burying his face against Percy's neck. Percy groaned and murmured that he hadn't been planning on using that one, because he'd seen how Nico looked at it before. 

"I don't want you to try something if you don't want to use it. That goes for every single toy there. We only play with what we both agree on, and I think its only fair that if we can't agree on something, its put aside for later. Is that okay with you?" Percy felt Nico shiver, and he pulled the blanket up around his back again. He was glad to feel the teen nod against his shoulder, but he needed to hear him agree with what he'd said. 

"You have to say it, Nico. I need you to understand and to show me that you understand what that means. I will never force you to do something you don't want to do, but when it comes to not knowing if you agree with something or not, or if you even know what I'm asking for, I will insist on you telling me what you want and know." He said, his voice far more serious then it had been this entire time. Nico lifted his head at that. 

"I agree with you. That sounds...reasonable. And I promise, if I don't know what something means, I will ask. I trust you though. You haven't really hurt me this entire time, and Percy, I...I don't think I'd mind if you maybe did. Just a little." He said, looking away suddenly. 

"You...Nico, do you want me to hurt you?" Percy asked. If that was something that Nico wanted, then they would have to talk about what their limits were. He'd do it if Nico asked, and just the thought of it made him want to try right now. But he refused to do anything like that without knowing that Nico was okay with it first. 

"Not hurt me, hurt me. I know you won't do anything really bad, but I heard once that a little pain can feel really good when you're having sex. I kinda overheard a couple of the older campers talking a while ago. I wasn't trying to listen in, I was just walking past and heard them say it. I don't think that they knew I was even there. Is that okay, Percy? Because I know you won't make me do anything I don't want, but I don't want to make you do something that you don't want to do either, you know." Nico was quiet as he spoke, fidgeting in Percy's lap the whole time. He really wanted to try this, and that vibrator was looking like it could feel really good. But he was worried that Percy wouldn't want to do anything like that, even though he had said that he wanted to use that one before.   
Percy smiled at hearing that Nico wouldn't make him do anything. It was good to know that they were at least on the same page here. 

"If you want to try something, just let me know, okay? We can talk about what we want to do, when it comes to that. But for right now, do you want to ease into this? We can try out that vibrator, if you want to. I kinda do want to try it myself." Percy offered. When Nico gulped and and agreed, he leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

"Good, because I think you'd look really good with it buried inside your tight little ass. And I bet you're really tight now, aren't you? I bet you miss being filled up, you seemed to really like it when I'm inside you, thrusting in and out. I'd even go so far as to say that you're probably craving it so badly, aren't you, Nico?" Percy hoped that he hadn't gone to far. He had only said stuff like this once before, but judging by Nico's reaction then, he hadn't exactly minded it then. He hoped he didn't mind now either. 

Nico dropped his head against Percy's chest as he spoke, hot breath washing over his ear and neck as he spoke. When Percy talked like that, it made him want him so badly. He didn't know why. But it made him feel the same as when Percy had ordered him around, the second time they'd fucked. And that had felt awesome. Percy knew he liked to be told what to do, so he figured that it wouldn't to hard for him to figure out that he liked this as well. 

"Do you like it when I talk like that, Nico?" Percy asked, noticing the teens reaction to his words. He felt Nico nod, then lift his head slighly.

"Yes," He answered. "It makes me feel good, but I don't know why. It doesn't sound like it should, it feels like I shouldn't want to be spoken to like that at all, and if someone else said that to me, I'd get out of there as fast as I could. But when you say stuff like that, I really really like it!" Nico lowered his head again, feeling so guilty for enjoying it when Percy said these things. He had no idea what it was, maybe there was something wrong with him after all. 

"Its called dirty talk, Nico. And its okay to like that. A lot of people like it when their partners talk to them the way I spoke to you. It isn't a big deal. But if you don't want me to do it, just tell me. I can stop if it really bothers you. Just, you should know that its okay to enjoy that. Just like its okay to like being hurt, as long as the people involved know how to do it and don't go past what you say is okay." Percy was worried that maybe he'd jumped into that one a little to fast. He knew that Nico was young. He was only fourteen, after all, but he was from a whole different time. He probably wasn't used to this. He hoped that he wasn't. Percy wanted to be Nico's first in everything that he did, whether it was sexual or not, and he wanted Nico to trust him. If he did something to really hurt him, no matter if it was with his actuons or words, Nico could pull away. He didn't want to lose the boy he loved when he'd only just found him. 

Nico groaned at hearing that. It felt really good to know that there wasn't anything wrong with him for liking how Percy had spoken to him. It had only been a few words, but it had made him feel good, in such a dirty way, and he'd grown a lot harder at hearing them. Now that he knew that was okay, he really wanted Percy to say some more stuff like that. But he wasn't used to asking for what he wanted, he was naturally very shy, especially when it came to stuff like this. Still, he'd have to ask for it, because how would Percy know he wanted more if he didn't say so?

"Could you.....Can you do it again?" He asked softly, rocking slightly on top of Percy. "If its okay, can we hold off on the toy for a bit? I think I want to get used to this, want to try it again." Percy smirked and pulled Nico closer. 

"You're so hard right now, Nico." He moaned. "God, I just want to take you right now. Do you know what I'd like to do, baby? I'd really like to slide my fingers inside of you and fuck you with them. I'd love to make you come with nothing but my fingers, make you ride them until you're almost there, and then hold you down and just fuck you hard. Gods, I want to eat you out again too. You have any idea what you taste like? So fucking good, baby. I bet that I could make you cum without even touching you. I bet that all I'd have to do is talk for a little while, wouldn't I?" Percy said. His voice was low and husky, his words interspersed with soft moans here and there. 

Nico moaned shamelessly. He rocked harder against Percy, wanting him to do the things he said he wanted to do. Every word that Percy spoke just hit him harder and harder, made him want this more. He bit his lip, panting softly as Percy kept talking. His mouth was right against Nico's ear, so of course Percy was whispering, and maybe that just made things hotter. He hadn't even realized that he'd reached down and started stroking himself, until Percy grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Percy asked, leaning up from Nico. He held Nico's hand up away from himself, and watched as the teens head shot up to look at him. He looked shocked, and slightly worried. Percy wanted very much to get into the more nasty side of dirty talking here, wanted to call Nico a slut and all kinds of things, but had no idea if that was alright. He would have to ask Nico about that some other time, he supposed. 

"Well, someone's being naughty. I suppose a punishment is in order then, wouldn't you agree, baby?" He pushed Nico off of him, watching as he landed with a soft thud on the bed, laying on his back. His legs were still wrapped around Percy's waist, and so he just pulled Nico closer. Each time he tried to get up, Percy pushed him back down, until Nico got the picture. It only took two attempts before he realized that Percy wanted him to stay down. Percy smirked and grabbed the toy and lube, thanking Annabeth silently once again for it. He'd certainly get a lot of use out of the bottle, and he was glad for it. He help the vibrator up, showing it to Nico as obviously as he could. He didn't want Nico to feel like he was being forced into this, but by the look on Nico's face; flushed cheeks, hooded eyes, dilated pupils and the very heavy breathing, Percy thought that he probably wouldn't fight this. At least, he hoped not. 

Nico moaned as Percy forced him back again, then held up the vibrator he'd set aside earlier. Nico felt his cock throb and realized that he really wanted that toy inside him. Right now. He tried to spread his legs, but almost immediately, Percy lay the toy and lube down, and held his legs where they were. When Nico gave him a confused look, Percy just smiled. He popped the cap on the lube, and grabbed Nico's left hand, the one he'd stroked himself with before. He poured a little on the teens fingers, spreading it around, before guiding his hand down between his legs. 

"Get yourself ready, baby. I want you nice and wet for me, because believe me, its gonna be a rough ride. So you'd best prep yourself very well. Let me know if you need more lube, okay?" Percy said. He'd used that tone again, the one that made Nico want to do whatever he said. 

Nico pressed his fingers against himself, circling his rim before pushing in gently. After a few moments, he pushed in harder and let out a loud moan when he felt his finger enter him. It always felt a little weird when he did this, but then he was pumping it in and out, and it felt better. He added another finger, hissing as it stung a little. He fucked his fingers in and out, working himself to a point where he was almost sobbing with need. This wasn't enough, it was good, but he needed more. He groaned, panting as he added the third finger. Nico raised his hips up, trying to find some way of holding the position while doing what Percy had told him to do, but found it to difficult. 

Percy groaned as he watched Nico finger himself. It was incredibly hot to watch Nico fucking himself on his own fingers, but he had to stop the teen. He didn't want him to come to soon, after all. And from the looks of things, he might actually make himself cum if he kept it up. 

"That's enough, baby. Come on now, lets get this into you, hmmm?" Percy pulled Nico's hand away from himself and popped the cap on the lube open. He drizzled it over the vibrator, and then held it out to Nico. He told him to spread it around, and watched as Nico wrapped his fingers around the toy. After a few moments, Percy began to thrust it in and out of Nico's fist, before he pulled it away altogether. He took a moment to figure out how to turn it on, a switch on the bottom of it, before he pushed Nico's legs away from him. He watched as Nico breathed deeply, and squirmed slightly on the bed in front of him. An idea came to him, and he very much wanted to act on it. 

"Get on your hands and knees for me, baby. Facing away from me." Percy ordered, and watched as Nico actually scrambled to do as he was told. He looked down at the teens ass, catching sight of a small pink hole, that looked barely stretched enough to take the vibrator in his hand. It wasn't the largest toy he'd seen, or the only vibe in the chest for that matter, but he didn't want to start with something that was too big. They would have to work up to that one, he thought. The thought of that just made his cock throb more. 

Percy groaned at just how eager Nico seemed. He shuffled forwards, pressing the tip of the well-lubed toy against his hole and pushing in. It took a few moments, but finally, the toy popped into Nico and he seemed to jolt forwards. Percy checked to make sure he hadn't accidentally turned it on, but he couldn't feel anything, so he figured that it must have just surprised Nico. He waited a moment, then pushed it in further. Nico whined and bucked back, obviously wanting more. Percy smirked and slowly twisted it around. It was only about half-way into Nico and already he was whining and whimpering. God, he looked so good like this. Another hard shove, and it was nestled perfectly inside Nico. The base was a little wider then the rest, so it fit nice and snugly inside the teen. Percy sat back on his heels, just wanting to watch as Nico got used to the sudden weight inside him. 

Percy looked at Nico, watched as his rim fluttered around the toy. It looked so big inside him, probably felt huge to Nico. He felt like this was about as good as it would ever get! 

"You took that so well," Percy said softly, draping himself over Nico's back. "You know how good you look, with that toy inside you? Good, you look so good, baby! You look like you were made for this, like you should have that inside you all the time. I wouldn't mind that, you know? Wouldn't mind sitting with you in the dining hall, and knowing that you have a vibrator inside you right then and there. I'd love it, love to reach down and push it inside you whenever I want!" 

Percy felt Nico's hips push back against him, felt them stutter against him and he moaned softly. Percy grabbed Nico's hips, pulling him back further and rubbed slowly against him. He rolled his hips against Nico's ass, feeling the edge of the vibe press along the length of his cock, and shook a little because of it. 

Nico whined, struggling not to reach down and grab himself. He had a feeling that if he did that, Percy would get angry with him. While the thought of a proper punishment excited him, he didn't want to push this any further. Still, Nico shifted back against Percy, moaning when he felt the teens cock rub against his ass. It felt so good. Finally, Percy pulled back, making Nico roll his hips against thin air and whine loudly. 

Percy grabbed onto the base of the toy, pulling it out slightly and pushing it in. Nico toppled forwards, before shakily pushing himself back up onto his elbows. He was obviously enjoying this, but Percy wanted to know what would happen if he turned the toy on. He reached one finger down, flicking the small switch to the on position and was rather surprised to hear the loud purr of it vibrating. He hoped it wasn't just the one setting! 

Nico sobbed as he fell forwards again. He tried to sit up after a moment, but couldn't manage it. The pleasure pulsing through him was entirely to much, he couldn't keep himself from cumming. His orgasm took the both of them by surprise, but Percy was quick to react. Though it wasn't how Nico had thought he would. It perhaps turned him on more all the same. 

Percy reached down, grabbing the toy around the base and starting to pump it in and out of Nico. Nico groaned, gasping and moaning as he bucked back and forth, trying to keep up with Percy as he fucked him with the toy. Part of him wanted to push Percy away, say that it was to much, but a bigger part wanted Percy to flip him over and fuck him properly. He doubted he would. This was, after all, a punishment. Still, he bucked against it, feeling his breath catch in his throat as it pushed him into another orgasm. 

Finally, after wringing three consecutive orgasms out of Nico, one after the other, Percy decided that enough was enough. He flicked the switch to turn it off and pulled it out of Nico. The younger teen had long since stopped moving again. He just lay there, letting Percy manhandle him into whatever position he wanted. Percy found that he wanted to take care of him, more then he wanted to get off right now. So he rolled Nico onto his back and lay next to him, curling his arms around the teen, and pressing kisses all over his shoulders and chest.


	8. After Care Is An Important Thing

Percy pressed a gentle kiss against the teens neck, slowly rubbing one hand along his stomach. He felt Nico stir against him after a while. He'd been laying with him for about an hour, just holding him and rubbing the tension from his muscles with slow, gentle strokes. 

"You okay?" He asked softly. He felt like speaking to loudly would ruin whatever kind of mood had settled over the two of them. 

"I'm fine," Nico replied. "What about you?" He shifted onto his side then, looking up at Percy. Percy smiled and smoothed a hand down his back, moving closer and kissing his lovers forehead. 

"Don't worry about me. That was pretty intense, Nico. The last few days, its all been very intense. I've been meaning to ask, though. About some stuff that you've said and that we've done. Do you want to talk about any of that now? Or would you rather wait?" He nuzzled into Nico's hair, breathing deeply. The room smelled like sex, like him and Nico. It was dizzying, it really was, but in the best way possible.

"We can talk, if you want. Want do you want to talk about, exactly?" Nico asked. He slipped one arm around Percy's waist, sighing as he felt the older teen pull him closer. 

"You like being told what to do. You said that yourself, I think. And there's the fact that no matter what I have asked for or just done, you haven't stopped me. Not once. You just, you let me take the lead. And don't get me wrong, I love that, because that's what I like to do. But I think we should clarify what exactly we're doing, when it comes to that." Percy pulled back a little, to look at Nico. He hoped the teen understood what he meant, and when Nico gingerly sat up, he knew that he didn't. 

"All I know is that when you tell me what to do, it feels good. I like not having to worry about what I'm doing. It feels good, to just let go of control for a while. Does that sound weird? Is that even normal?" Nico murmured. He wasn't looking at Percy, but he was clutching at his hand, like it was a life line. 

"Its not weird at all. Its called being submissive. I'm a dominant, I knew that before but I didn't want to scare you. I get off on making my partners listen to me. Do what I want. If you want to give up control for a while, I'm more then willing to take it from you. But I won't hurt you, not unless you ask me to beforehand. And that's another thing I want to talk about." Percy said. 

"When you said you didn't think you'd mind if I did hurt you, earlier when we talked about dirty talking, did you mean that? Because if you want me to hurt you, I need to know what to do. I wouldn't just hit you, you know." Percy squeezed Nico's hand, and scooted closer. 

"You hit me a couple times, on my...my ass. I remember the first time we did anything, you did that cause I bit you. I remember that you bit me too. I liked that. It felt...pretty good, actually. Do you think, I mean...Is it okay if you did that again? Sometime?" Nico was obviously blushing again, and Percy had to smile at that fact. 

"If you want me to, I can spank you the next time we play. That's another thing that a lot of people like to do, Nico. Its not something you should ever be afraid to ask for. If you want me to do that, just tell me you want it. And the biting, well, I don't usually like to be bitten. I don't dislike it, mind you. It feels good, but I guess where I usually top, and I'm very dominant in bed, it feels like I should be the one doing the biting. That's why I reacted the way I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you." He pressed closer, feeling his heart flutter when Nico looked at him. The teen smiled shyly and kissed him. It was soft and heart-meltingly sweet, and Percy knew that if he had hurt the teen, it was alright now. 

"What about when you started talking dirty?" Nico asked, when he pulled away. "You know that I like that, I said so already. But what about you? Do you like talking to me that way?" Percy looked at Nivo and nodded. 

"I actually really like that. I've always liked to dirty talk my partners, not that I've had many. But, ummm, not just the way I do with you. I, ah, there was more I wanted to say, things I wanted to call you. But I didn't know if you would like that to. And I don't have to say any of that, if you don't want me to." It was Percy's turn to look away shyly, making Nico tug him back around. He pressed another gentle kiss to Percy's lips and asked him to tell him what he wanted to say. 

"I, ummm, kind of wanted to call you a slut, and whore. Wanted to say a lot of things that maybe aren't so nice. But I won't do it if you don't want me to!" He added, ducking his head a little. 

"If you want to do that, don't hold back. I think I might like hearing that. I know I like how you do it now, but just the thought of you calling me a slut or something kinda makes me want to go again, a bit." Nico tugged a blanket over himself again, watching as Percy swallowed and nodded. 

He held out his arms to Nico, pressing closer once Nico pulled him into his arms. He twisted around, pulling the smaller teen onto his lap, and slowly rocked up against him. Nico groaned at feeling Percy, hard and wet, against him. He dropped his head onto the teens shoulder, bucking down against him. He felt Percy wrap one arm around his shoulder, letting his free hand drop down to cup his ass. However, before they could do anything more, Percy heard Hazel's voice and he whipped his head around to catch her staring at them from an Iris-Message. 

"Am I interrupting something, Nico?" She asked. Nico stared at his sister, his eyes wide in horror. He hadn't thought they would ever be interrupted like this, certainly never thought that someone would actually catch him in the act. Even though they hadn't really been doing anything at this point. Percy spoke up then. 

"Its fine, Hazel. Look, why don't you call back in a minute so we can get dressed, okay?" He made a huge show of fiddling with the blanket, rustling it around and watched as Hazel waved her hand in the mist, cutting the signal. Percy looked back down at Nico, and watched as he crawled off of him. He reached down, pulling him into a deep, filthy kiss that promised of more to come when they were alone. 

"Should get dressed," He said softly, when Nico pulled away. He hopped up off of the bed, and started looking for his clothes. When he had dressed in his orange camp shirt, and jeans, he looked back at Nico. The teen hadn't yet moved. He was just sitting there, on his knees, a dazed look on his face. Percy laughed and the sound seemed to bring Nico out of wherever he had gone. Nico stood, cock still semi hard, and began to look for his clothes. He found them quickly and pulled on his dark jeans and a bright Hawaiian shirt. It was the same one he hadn't been able to throw out after the last big battle, when he had seen how Percy had looked at him while wearing it. He had seemed to love it, so Nico had decided to keep it! 

Once the two boys were dressed, they sat back and waited for Hazel to call back again. She did after a few moments. 

"Okay, please be decent, for the love of Hades!" She said, one hand covering her eyes. 

"You can look, Hazel." Nico said, a small chuckle in his voice. When Hazel looked at her older brother, it was to see him sitting in a relaxed manner she wasn't used to seeing. She looked closer, and saw that his hand was wrapped tightly around Percy's, and that the taller teen was sitting immpossibly close to Nico. It was obvious that something was going on here, and she really wished that she hadn't caught them in bed together. It was beyond embarrassing. 

"Do I want to know?" She asked. Percy looked at Nico, silently asking him how he wanted to handle it, and Nico just leaned his head on Percy's shoulder. 

"We're kinda...well..." Percy started out. He wasn't really sure on what to say however, he wanted to say they were together, but had no idea if they were or not. But then, Nico spoke up, and Percy felt his heart fill with warmth. 

"We're dating, Hazel. And I actually don't care who knows. I love him and I'm happy right now. But unless there's something you want, we were kinda busy." He said, deliberately turning to Percy and kissing him. He heard Hazel coo behind them, and he blushed at the thought of her watching. Percy smirked and wrapped his arms around Nico, but still broke the kiss and looked back at his boyfriends sister. 

"Ignore Nico, he's not used to being interrupted. So, what have you been up to lately, Hazel? I'm afraid we've been a little...tied up." Nico's head shot up when he heard Percy say that. He was very glad that he was facing away from his sister, because he felt a sudden wave of arousal wash over him at the thought of Percy tying him up and having his way with him. He cleared his throat, trying to get it under control, but at the feel of Percy beginning to play with his hair, he couldn't do much. He just relaxed into the other's arms, laying his head down and letting Percy do as he pleased. 

He listened in as Hazel told Percy about what she and the rest of the Romans had been up to for the last little while. He groaned quietly as he realized that he was supposed to be with her right now. He'd completely forgotten about how they'd had plans for today. 

Percy smiled and laughed as Hazel told him and how Frank had tipped a barrel of water over Dakota's head the other day. He looked down then, because Nico had started to laugh loudly at that. The teen spoke up then. 

"The last time I was there, me and Frank talked about doing that. I was supposed to distract Dakota so he could get everything set up. How'd he manage to do it?" He asked. 

"He had Reyna talk to him, in front of the cohort. It was so funny, everyone was laughing and talking about it for ages. Even Dakota couldn't stop laughing at it. Jason almost pissed himself. You should have been there, it was a great day!" Hazel said, a fond smile on her lips. She frowned then, and asked Nico when he was going to leave his cabin. 

"We might go for a walk in a bit," Percy said, looking down at Nico to see if that was alright. Nico smiled up at him, nodding his head. He stood then, thanking his lucky stars that he wasn't aroused any longer. 

"Actually, we might do that now. Give my best to Reyna. I'll try to come visit soon, unless you can come here?" Hazel smiled and said that she would be there the next day. Her and Frank were already planning a visit. Nico smiled and waved goodbye as she broke the connection again. As soon as she dissapeared, Nico turned to Percy. He hauled the teen into a kiss, running his tongue along his lips. The kiss was as filthy as he could make it and the moan that Percy made, made Nico's knees weak. 

Percy caught Nico as the teen fell, sliding to the floor with him. He crawled on top of Nico, pulling the teen up against him. 

"I take it that you want a quick go before we leave?" He asked, breathing heavily as Nico was already trying to undo his belt. 

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, getting the belt and pants undone and pulling the teen out of his boxers. He starting stroking up and down, making Percy's breath hitch.

"Y-yeah." Percy gasped. He bucked into Nico's hand, already wanting more. 

"If you want to, can you tie me up later? Spank me and say those things that you wanted to?" He squeezed his hand, jerking it up sharply and Percy threw his head back, moaning loudly. Nico watched as Percy's hips stuttered, and he came hard. It didn't last long, apparently, he was rather worked up. 

After a moment, once Percy had calmed down, he kissed Percy softly. He didn't expect anything to happen, so when Percy moved back and bent over, undoing his jeans, he was kinda surprised. Percy pulled his pants down, and started to lick slowly. Nico moaned, already feeling his legs start to shake. He was already pretty worked up, both from the conversation and from watching Percy get off. Still, with Percy licking him and sucking softly, he knew that he wasn't going to last long. 

Nico groaned and grabbed Percy's hair. He bucked his hips up, faster and faster, until his whole body went still and he felt himself start to cum. He kneened loudly as he felt Percy swallow, and then sit up. Percy helped him get himself back together, fixing his own pants, before kissing him slowly. Nico sighed softly as they pulled away after a few moments. He stood, his legs feeling kinda shaky, and sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Ah shit, I'm going to have to change my shirt. I think I got cum on it." Percy said, a dopy smile plastered on his face. Nico laughed and pulled his boyfriends shirt off, wading it up and throwing it in the laundry basket. He walked over to his drawers, pulling out of of his shirts and tossing it to Percy. 

"Wear that," He said. He licked his lips, watching as Percy pulled the shirt over his head and tugged it down. It was a little too small on him, but dear lords above, it looked so good! It was tight, showing off everything. Nico tried to keep himself under control, but he so wanted to just strip off their clothes and fuck him so hard. Still, Percy came over and grabbed his hand, tugging him in the direction of the door. Nico followed without a complaint, who knew that Percy had jeans that tight. He realized that he was allowed to look as much as he wanted, because they were dating now. The thought that he actually had a boyfriend made his heart flutter. It felt amazing!


	9. Chapter Nine: Wanna Go For A Swim?

Nico smiled as they reached the lake. He had held tightly to Percy's hand as they walked through the camp. He was worried that if he let go, he wouldn't have the guts to continue on with him. But with Percy holding his hand, and talking to him as they walked, he was enjoying the fresh air. The looks of the campers worried him, just a little, but with Percy there to wrap an arm around his shoulder's, he didn't mind as much as he thought he would. 

Percy waded into the water, looking over his shoulder at Nico. The teen stepped towards the edge of the water, wonderig why they'd come here. Percy beckoned him over, and Nico hesitantly stepped into the water. Percy reached back, taking hold of Nico's hand and spinning him into his arms. He wrapped one arm around the teens waist, holding him close and guided Nico's hand on to his shoulder. He held the teens free hand in his own, raising it and beginning to turn round in place. 

"What are you doing?" Nico asked, a soft laugh beginning erupt from his lips. Percy grinned at that, spinning them around and around, until Nico felt dizzy. He laughed out loud, finding that he liked this silly side of Percy. He didn't mind nearly as much as he though he would, as long as no one saw, of course. 

"Dance with me!" Percy said, even though they already were. Nico giggled, actually giggled, and watched as Percy used his powers to make the water around them crash onto the beach. He laughed as the sound filled him, the scent of fresh lake water washing over him. He felt Percy lean down, pressing a kiss onto his lips. Nico moaned softly, letting go of Percy's hand and curling his hand into Percy's too-tight shirt. He sighed as Percy curled his free arm around his back, picking him up. He wrapped his legs around Percy's waist, groaning as the teen started to walk forwards with him. Every step made their hips brush, and it was making Nico hard.

He gasped as his back slammed up against a large rock, hidden from view from the beach. No one would see them here. Nico moaned as Percy thrust against him, pushing him up slowly and rocking their hips together. Nico grabbed at his shoulders, turning his head to the side and panting heavily from what was happening. He never thought that he would ever do something like this. He tightened his legs around Percy's waist, starting to lift himself up and rub against the teen. He could feel himself starting to shake, and he so very much wanted this to last. 

Percy breathed heavily against Nico's neck, licking a thick stripe up the taught flesh. He felt Nico's hips pause, felt his whole body tense, and wondered if he'd pushed too far, too soon. But no, Nico started to move again. He bucked against Percy, groaning loudly. Percy bit at his neck, feeling the teen shake against him. He pulled on the flesh caught between his teeth gently, before he started to suck. 

Nico gasped and moaned again, clenching his hands in Percy's shirt. He felt one of Percy's hands grab at his back, the other sliding down his back to grab at his ass. He squeezed lightly, lifting Nico and thusting ever harder against him. Nico keened, trying to swallow, but finding he couldn't quite manage the motion. A small bead of saliva dripped down from the corner of his mouth, not that he really noticed. But Percy did, and the sight of it just perhaps made him harder. He was half tempted to set Nico down, to pull their clothes off and fuck Nico pressed right there against the rock. But to do that, he would have to let Nico go.   
Would have to step away, and he just couldn't do that again, not right now. 

Nico gasped, as Percy let go of his back to grab his ass with both hands. He rocked up against the teen, his hands sliding up from his shoulders to grab the back of Percy's neck. His other hand slid into Percy's hair and pulled slightly. Percy hissed at that, and drove his hips harder against Nico's. Nico moaned, wanting more, however he could get it. After a few minutes more, Percy, gasping heavily, set him down and spun him around. He caused the water to wash up over them, soaking them completely. Nico squealed, trying to pull away, until Percy grabbed his wrists and pinned them up above his head. He shifted, holding Nico's wrists up with one hand, and grabbing his hip with the other. He pushed himself against Nico's ass, grinding hard. Nico couldn't stop moaning, couldn't stop the sounds coming from his mouth. 

Finally, he threw his head back and nearly screamed!

"Fuck, Percy! Please, I-I need...Oh god, don't stop!" He gasped, shaking as Percy undid his pants. The teen thrust one hand down his boyfriends pants, grasping his dick and beginning to pump. He groaned as Percy rolled his hips hard and fast, grinding and panting against the back of Nico's neck. 

"Tell me what you need." Percy said, lust heavy in his voice. When Nico didn't immediately respond, he stopped moving completely. Nico whined and tried to push back against him, but Percy took a step backwards. He was only touching Nico by way of his hip and wrists now. 

"Tell me, Nico. How am I supposed to give you what you want if I don't know what that is? If you ask me nicely, I'm sure that I can do it." He said, his voice low but commanding. He watched as Nico shook, felt him struggle against his hand. It was obvious that he wanted to be touched, but Percy refused to do so until he answered him. Finally, Nico let his head fall forward and press against the rock. 

"I want you to fuck me! I w-want you to, ahh, finger me again. God Percy, just do something!" Nico said. His voice was softer now, but for the lack of volume, it was obvious that he was hard and in need. Percy smirked, stepping closer. He let go of Nico's wrists, and tugged his pants down slightly. He pulled them down just enough to expose his ass, and knelt behind him then. 

"You just want my fingers?" He asked, leaning in and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the top of his crack. Nico moaned and pushed back slightly. 

"God, yes! No! I.....Want something! Whatever! God, please! Just touch me, Percy, please!" Percy smirked again, and teased the teen with the tip of his tongue. He felt Nico jolt forwards, and he grabbed his hips to keep him still. He licked him then, slowly circling his hole before going back down and darting his tongue out to lap at the underside of his balls. They felt heavy, drawn up close to his body, and Percy groaned at the thought that his boyfriend was close already. He pulled him back as he tried to move forwards, sliding his tongue up again. Nico let out a loud cry, reaching back then as he leaned against the rock, and grabbed his own ass. He spread his cheeks, hoping that Percy would take the hint. It seemed he did. 

Percy pulled back, taking a deep breath before he pressed his mouth against Nico again. He started licking in earnest, flicking his tongue back and forth. It wasn't long before his tongue slid inside Nico, and the teen nearly sobbed with pleasure. He bucked back as much as he was able, but Percy held him still. His free hand wrapped around the teens waist, pushing his wet t-shirt up and stroking one thumb over his belly. Nico shuddered, letting go of himself with one hand and bringing it around to rest on Percy's hand. He held it tightly, panting and shaking the more his tongue moved. 

Percy moved his mouth against the teen. Percy's breathing was heavy, washing over Nico and it made Nico's knees buckle. He fell down, Percy pulling back to help him down. He was glad that the water wasn't very deep. He pushed Nico onto his back, holding him there and pressing a light kiss to his neck, just under his jaw when he tried to sit up. 

"Stay there, baby. Just relax. Let me take care of you." Percy said, already sliding down his body and pressing kisses all down his still clothed chest. Nico groaned and grabbed a fistful of Percy's hair, shaking as he felt him take him into his mouth. He sucked for a moment, before sliding down further. It took several moments before he realized that Percy was underwater. He gasped and lifted his head, looking down at his boyfriends head completely covered by the water, and felt him still licking. Nico's head dropped back, as he bucked down against Percy's mouth. It was too much for him to take, and he pushed weakly at Percy's shoulder. 

Percy pulled back, lifting his head. He looked up at Nico and smiled widely. 

"You okay?" He asked. Nico was shaking, obviously worked up far to much. Percy slid his hand up Nico's leg, his hand catching on the rough, wet material of his jeans. It felt pretty good to him. He wrapped his hand around Nico's cock, tugging gently and watching as Nico actually choked. 

"Too much!" He gasped as he got his breath back. Immediately, Percy backed off. He slid up and lay neck to him, pressing his lips to Nico's neck. 

"We can stop if you want." Percy offered. Nico shook his head, turning his head to kiss Percy. He groaned and felt Percy gather him into his arms, pulling him on top of him. 

"Tell me what you want, baby. Let me make you feel good, let me take care of you. Tell me what you want." Percy said. He wrapped his arms tighter about Nico, feeling the teen rock down against him. He sighed with pleasure, lifting his hips to meet Nico's, and rolled against him. Nico dropped his head against Percy's shoulder, shaking and trying not to breath because his face was in the water. He lifted his head up again, but shuddered when Percy reached one hand down and grabbed his ass again. 

"Do you want me to finger you?" He asked. He pressed one sinfully long finger against Nico's hole, and felt the muscles flutter around him. It made him want to do this more, but he had to wait for Nico to tell him yes. 

"Please....Don't stop. God, feels so good!" Nico gasped. He pushed back against Percy's finger, feeling it slip in to the first knuckle. He moaned, as Percy twisted it around a little. He pulled out slightly, before pushing in further. Nico cried out, hanging his head forwards. He clenched around Percy's finger, feeling him pump it in and out. It felt so good, and he just wanted to stay here for the rest of the day. He moaned as Percy pushed a second finger in. Percy moved, shifting up against him, and spreading his fingers wide enough that he could feel water slipping in. Or maybe that was Percy. 

Nico shook on top of Percy. He felt like his legs were turning to jelly, as Percy pushed a third finger in. He kept stretching him, sliding his other hand down and pressing another finger inside him. Nico started to sob on top of Percy, rocking back onto his hands. Percy smirked, and pulled his fingers out of Nico. He scooped the water towards Nico, maneuvering it into him. He let it fuck in and out of Nico, watching as he came comepletely undone in his arms. It wasn't long before Nico gasped and dropped on top of Percy. His face splashed down onto Percy's chest, totally submerged. Percy quickly made it so that Nico could breath, and just kept going. 

He grabbed Nico's hips, dragging him down and bucking up against him. He let his head fall back under the water and gasped with pleasure, moving harder and faster against the teen on top of him. When Nico finally came, he felt him shudder and pluse against him, shooting him cum into the water between them. He moaned, the sound muffled under the water and came hard in his pants. It had been a long time since that had happened, despite the fact that he was still pretty young. All the same, it felt so good. 

Nico lifted his head after a moment, hips twitching against Percy still. Percy sat up, stopping the water from sliding in and out of him, and washed all the evidance off of them with a quick wave. He sighed as he fixed Nico's pants, and then moved them so they were leaning against the rock. 

"God, I love you." Percy said, pressing his lips aganist Nico's. Nico smiled softly, feeling like he was floating as he kissed Percy back. He'd only said that once before, when he came. It felt beyond good to hear him say that now.

"I love you too, Percy." Nico said shyly. Percy smiled at him, and held him as they sat there, until the sun went down. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico walked into Percy's cabin, still smiling from earlier that day. Percy had walked him to the Hades cabin, telling him to prep himself and use one of the toys, a smallish plug, that he'd picked out. He'd told him to take his time, and to come over to the Posidian cabin when he was ready. He'd done as Percy had asked, knowing that the older teen needed to go and get himself some clean clothes. They'd stayed in the Hades cabin the whole week, and the change of scenery would be welcome, Nico thought. He felt the toy shift a little, pressing against his prostrate in a way that Percy didn't usually manage. It wasn't that he didn't feel good, but this just felt so different. Nico didn't dislike the feeling, but he was definitely looking forwards to having Percy fill him instead. 

"How you doing? You wanna sit down for a bit?" Percy asked, as he wrapped his arms around Nico from behind. He pressed his hips against Nico's ass, not even trying to hide that he was hard. He felt Nico push back against him slightly, before turning in his arms. 

"I'm horny as all hell, Percy. I want to feel you inside me again, not this toy. And to be fair, I do believe you promised me something." Nico grinned as he looked up at his boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss Nico deeply, walking him backwards until they stood by the bed. 

"In that case," Percy said, turning to sit in the bed. "Why don't you strip love? If you want me to make good on that promise, I do believe that the clothes will only get in the way." Percy leaned back on his elbows, watching as Nico shyly pulled off his shirt. He fiddled with his pants for a moment, but when Percy raised an eyebrow, he quickly undid them and shoved them to the ground. Percy smiled approvingly at him, and spread his arms, inviting the teen to come closer.   
Nico walked the few steps to Percy, sliding into his arms easily and sighed as he felt Percy wrap his arms around him. He was nervous, in a way that he hadn't been since their first time together. Maybe it was because he knew what was coming, but regardless, he was looking forwards to this. Percy kissed him again, moving their mouths slowly. It wasn't long before Nico melted into his arms, letting Percy manhandle him into whatever position he wanted. He ended up laid across Percy's lap, feeling his hand palm his ass. Nico moaned, shifting his hips against Percy's leg and knowing that it couldn't be too comfortable for him. But he didn't move, wouldn't move until he was told to. 

Percy rubbed softly, feeling Nico grow a little harder against him. He tapped his fingers against Nico's ass, gently, in a nonsense patteren. Soon enough, it seemed like Nico was used to the small, gentle movements, and so Percy raised his hand about an inch, letting it fall down onto him. Nico's hips bucked forwards, though the hit hadn't been at all hard. It still seemed to take the teen by surprise. 

He repeated the movement several times, listening to Nico's moans and gasps each time. It wasn't long before Percy had started to speak. 

"You've been so bad lately, you know. Running off the way you did, always leaving the camp for the smallest of reasons. Always pushing everyone away." Percy brought his hand down harder, the sound echoing throughout the room. Nico's moans were almost as loud. He had started to pull away from each hit, but immediately pushed back against Percy. He was very obviously into this, was enjoying it quite a lot. 

"Such a dirty slut," Percy said softly, adjusting his legs underneath Nico. "Look at you, spreading your legs for me. Raising yourself up. You want this, don't you? God, such a little bitch, getting off on a fucking punishment. Look at you! You're such a fucking slut, Nico! Nothing more then a dirty little whore, wanting to be used!" Percy felt Nico shake on top of him, and finally, he pulled the teen up. He pressed their mouths together, kissing Nico hard and deep, wrapping one hand around his cock and jerking roughly. Nico turned his head to the side, keening softly as Percy forced his body beyond what he thought it could take. 

Nico's ass hurt more then what he thought it would. It felt raw, like it was burning. He couldn't seem to sit still, even though he was on his boyfriends lap. Because of that, he kept squirming, moving around and trying not to put any pressure on his bottom. It seemed to annoy Percy, because he suddenly found himself laying on his back, with Percy holding a length of rope in his hand. He had three small coils of rope on the edge of the bed, that Nico had only just noticed. He wondered where they had come from. 

"If you can't stay still, then I'm gonna have to make you stop moving." Percy said. His eyes flashed with lust, as he leaned over the teen, grabbing one arm and forcing it upwards. He tied it to the bed post quickly, before leaning over Nico and tying it down as well. 

Nico whined as Percy tied his hands down. He was right when he thought that he would like being tied up. This was making him even harder, and he so despretely wanted Percy to touch him. He lifted his hips, hoping that Percy would take pity on him and do something. But Percy only chuckled darkly at him, and quickly tied both his ankles down as well. 

"I was right. You're such a slut, that you can't even wait until I'm ready to fuck you, before your begging. Well, go on then. If you want it so bad, then ask for it. Beg me, come on, little whore. Be good for once, and maybe I'll give it to you!" Percy pulled a chair to the edge of the bed, fully planning to sit there until Nico caved and started to actually beg him for what he wanted. He wouldn't have to wait long! 

Nico whined again, as he watched Percy just sit down next to him. He hated the teen in that moment, didn't want him to leave him like that. But there wasn't anything he could do. If he really wanted to, he thought that he could break the ropes, but that wouldn't be any fun and would probably worry Percy, and besides. This felt incredibly good. Still, he moaned and struggled against the bonds, wanting to feel something. Sweat beaded on his forehead, rolling down his cheek, and soaking into the pillow he lay on. He bucked his hips again, struggling to close his legs, and knowing that it wouldn't do any good. Finally, he caved and started to speak. 

"Please, Percy, do something! I'm sorry I left, I won't leave again, I promise! God, you're right, everything you said is true, please, come back! Want you so bad, god, I'll do anything." Nico swallowed his pride, begging for dear life. He gasped, still squirming and lifting his hips every few seconds. He wanted to feel Percy's hands on him again, wanted to kiss his lover and touch him. This was driving him crazy. 

Percy groaned softly, one hand curled around himself loosly. He watched as Nico moved, bucking up into thin air, and struggled against the ropes tying him down. It was a beautiful sight. He reached out, drawing one finger over the teens hip, and felt Nico go totally still at the feeling. 

"Look at you." Percy said softly. "Look at how you're struggling. You said you'd do anything, hmmm. Well, I wonder just how far I can draw that line. How about we find out?" Percy climbed onto the bed, settling between the teens spread legs and fitting his mouth over his cock in one swift move. He sucked hard, enjoying how Nico twitched in his mouth. He wouldn't stop for a while.

Nico threw his head back, his breathing stopping as Percy started to blow him. He'd never, in his wildest dreams, ever thought that he would be here like this, but dear gods above, he loved how it felt. He pulled at the ropes, wanting to touch Percy so badly. They held up under his frantic movements, until Percy lifted his head. He reached over, grabbing the lube he'd set on his nightstand, and flicked the cap open. 

Nico leaned up as far as he could, eagerly waiting for Percy to pull the toy out of him. To his surprise, he watched as Percy spread the lube on his fingers, then reached around behind himself. He was actually going to....Nico felt his eyes roll into the back of his skull, for just a moment. The thought of what Percy was about to do made his legs shake. He wanted this so badly, it was something he'd been to worked up to ask for before, but he certainly wanted to try.  
Percy moaned as he stretched himself. It had been a long time since he'd done this, longer still since he had planned to have something up there. Still, he found himself wanting this so badly. He gasped as he hit just the right spot, and unintentionally moaned out Nico's name. Finally, he shuffled over, moving up onto Nico's thighs, straddling him. 

"You ready?" He asked, spreading a little lube on Nico's cock. 

"God, yes!" Nico moaned, sobbing when he felt Percy sink down on him. He moaned as Percy started to move, slowly at first, and then faster and faster. Percy felt so tight, sinking down onto him over and over again. He wondered if this was how it felt to Percy, when he fucked him. If it was, he couldn't blame Percy for doing what he did, or going so fast. Nico gasped, pulling wildly on the ropes keeping his wrists tied down. He wanted to touch Percy more then ever! 

Percy moaned as he felt himself starting to get close. He wrapped one hand around himself and begain to pump, hard and fast, as he bounced on Nico. He moved faster, stopping once in a while to grind down against him. Nico threw his head back, gasping and whining as loud as he could. He was desperately trying to hold back his orgasm, but it was too much, too fast. Nico felt himself start to come, shooting deep into Percy. The older teen clamped down on him, grinding and rocking as fast as he could. He tightened his fist around himself, pumping hard, until he felt himself start to cum. He angled himself so that his cum would shoot all over Nico's chest, barely able to keep his eyes open even though he wanted to watch this. 

Finally, he lifted himself off of Nico. He slumped over the teen, pressing soft, lazy kisses to his cheek and neck. 

"Are you okay?" He asked softly. Before Nico could answer though, they heard another voice speak up.

"I don't know about Nico, but I am definitely doing just fine after seeing that!" Percy glanced up, seeing Nico's eyes widen as he stared at the doorway. He slowly turned around, and took in the sight of elfin features, dark skin, and curly hair. He smirked, sitting up properly, and held a hand out to the other boy.


	10. Chapter Ten: Enter Leo

Leo walked over to the bed and sat in the chair Percy had pulled up earlier. He watched as Nico's eyes tracked him the entire time, right up till he sat down and Percy made him look away. 

"Baby, hey, come on. Look at me, love." Nico slowly dragged his eyes away from Leo, shaking rather hard as he caught Percy's eyes. He pulled weakly on one rope, stopping after a moment and laying back. His thumped back on the pillow, and Percy instantly reached up to massage his boyfriends wrists. He loosened the ropes, carefully not undoing them. He wasn't ready to do so yet, but he did give Nico some slack so it wouldn't hurt as much. 

"Nico, I need you to tell me if I hurt you. If I said anything that you didn't like. I'll be careful not to say or do that again, if you didn't like it." Percy said. He lay next to Nico, peppering his neck with soft kisses. 

".....felt good...." Nico sighed. He rolled his head to look at Percy, shifting closer, as much as he was able, which wasn't much at all. 

"Didn't hurt......Liked what you said. Ass hurts a bit.....still feels good." Nico's voice was low. It cracked in a few places. Percy sat up, reaching out to get a glass of water. He'd known that what he'd had planned for Nico tonight was going to be intense, far more so then anything else they'd done this week. He'd set out water and a towel for Nico. And it looked like Nico was glad of it, when he held the glass in front of him and helped him raise his head to drink. 

Leo watched as Percy tended to Nico. It was a total contrast to how he'd acted before. He'd heard him call Nico a slut, and a whore, and he was surprised to see him being so careful and gentle with him now. He saw how Nico smiled up at Percy, how he tilted his head into Percy's hand and how Percy kissed him so softly. As if he couldn't ever hurt him. But Leo knew that he could, he'd seen it for himself. He was a little confused, but unbelievably turned on. 

Percy leaned over Nico, asking him if he wanted to get cleaned up. Leo watched as Nico nodded, and Percy bowed his head. He started to lap softly at his chest, licking the cum off of him. Leo shifted in his seat, trying to keep from touching himself. It was pretty pointless, he thought, because this was so hot. 

Nico moaned, arching his back and pushing his chest against Percy's mouth. He panted, tossing his head back and forth, weakly pulling on the rope again. Percy lifted his head, making Nico look at him, before he swallowed. Even Leo felt himself grow harder at seeing that. It was a huge turn-on, to see both of them like this. Percy sighed, moving up so he could lay on top of Nico fully. He shifted, rubbing himself against Nico slowly. But he didn't do much more then that. 

"Percy...Please do something...Too much...I need..." Nico fell quiet then, seemingly unable to continue speaking. He rolled his hips up, and Leo realized with a start that he was still hard. He had no idea how Nico could still be hard, given how he'd just cummed. But somehow, he was and Leo found that he wanted more then anything to touch him. However he could. But then Percy was speaking, and he had to listen to him. He suonded so totally unlike the Percy that Leo knew, he could hardly believe that it was the same person. 

"You gonna tell me what you need, baby? God, you did so well. So much better then how I'd thought you'd do. God, Nico, baby, I'm so proud of you. But I need to know what you need now, okay? Can you be really good and tell me what you need?" Percy said, dropping his head and licking at his neck. Nico was moaning again, panting softly, and weakly trying to reach down to Percy. 

"Need you in me." Nico gasped, after several moments. "Need you to fuck me properly. Please Sir, please take me!" Nico hadn't meant to say that. He'd had no idea that he would even come close to it, had never thought about that word in a sexual sense, but apparently, Percy liked it. He felt the older teen grow harder on top of him, felt him rock down against him, and he wanted so badly to wrap his legs around Percy's waist. 

"You know, we do have an audience. Did you forget about Leo?" Percy asked softly, turning his head to look straight at Leo. He groaned softly, spreading his legs without even thinking about it. Percy held his hand out to Leo again, waving him closer. He looked at Nico, who didn't try to stop him as he came closer. 

Leo sat on the edge of the bed, crowding close to Nico and Percy. He was slightly worried that Nico would tell him no, would get upset, but it seemed that he was rather excited. Still, he watched as Nico looked up at Percy, seemingly asking for guidance. He wondered what Percy would say to that. It seemed like he wanted Leo to join in, almost. 

"Is this okay, Nico? Do you want Leo to stay here?" Percy asked. He ran one hand down the teens side, curling around his hip and tugging him closer. Nico moaned lightly, already lifting his hips. Leo blinked, looking at the sight spread out before him. He wanted very much so to touch, but he didn't want to scare Nico. And he knew it would be easy to do that. 

Nico turned his head, looking closer at Leo. His breathing hitched as he thought about what might be about to happen. He looked back at Percy, watching as the teen leaned closer to Leo. 

"If you don't want this, then tell me, Nico." Percy said, before he turned his head and pulled Leo into a kiss. It was slow and sensual, with Percy's hands sliding around Leo. He cupped one cheek in his hand, tilting their heads slightly to deepen the kiss. Leo let out a soft moan, letting Percy do as he wanted with him. He raised one hand, sliding it into Percy's hair. He hadn't even realized it, but his free hand curled around Nico's side, squeezing gently. 

Nico moaned, trying to move closer to his boyfriend. He knew that he could be a jealous lover, he didn't often like to share. But he was entirely to worked up right now, and it looked like Percy wanted this, so he wasn't going to complain. When he felt Leo's hand curl around his waist, he moaned again, wanting Leo and Percy closer. He felt his cock twitch, as he looked at the two boys making out next to him. God, Percy still sat straddling his thighs, and that was a lot more comforting then he'd thought it would be. He rolled his hips, hoping that Percy would take pity on him. 

Percy broke the kiss then, turning to look at Nico. He wrapped one hand loosely around the teens cock, stroking him slowly. Nico threw his head back, gasping and moaning softly. He heard Percy start to speak. 

"Do you want to touch him?" He asked, and Nico waited for Leo's reply. 

"Kind of. I mean, yes. But I...Is this okay?" Leo asked slowly. His mind felt like it had blanked out, he couldn't seem to think of anything other then wanting this and wanting both boys to want it too. He was surprised when Nico spoke up then. 

"If I didn't want this, do you really think you'd still be sitting there, Leo? Or that Percy would have kissed you? For the love of the gods, touch me already, would you?" Nico gasped again, when Leo smoothed his hand down the teens side. He felt Percy press against his shoulder, wordlessly telling him to lay down, and so he did. He pressed against Nico's side, hooking one ankle over Nico's and feeling the teen shift closer. He was straining against the ropes that held him down again, and Leo realized with a start that it was because Nico wanted to touch him. He reached one hand up, curling it into Nico's palm and listened as the teen moaned his name. Leo shifted, rubbing his hips gently against Nico's. 

Percy reached down, making Leo roll onto his back, and started to push his shirt up. He peppered Leo's stomach and chest with soft kisses, making Leo blush and giggle a bit. Nico chuckled at that, trying to sit up as much as he could, which wasn't much, so he could watch. He wondered if Percy would be upset if he tried to tell Leo what to do, but decided that it was worth it.

"Take your shirt off, Leo." He said, his voice low. Percy sat up to allow Leo to do as he was told, adding that he wanted him to take his pants off as well. While Leo took his clothes off, Percy moved to kiss Nico. Nico moaned as Percy ran a hand down, wrapping his fingers around him and pumping slowly. Nico lifted his hips up again, whining when Percy pulled away from the kiss. Instead, he moved to the side, taking hold of Leo's arm and pulling gently, until he climbed over Nico's leg and settled between them. 

"What do you want Leo to do, Nico? Why don't you tell him what to do, baby." Percy said, crowding close behind the darker teen and rolling his hips against him. Leo gasped with pleasure at that, already reaching out to grap onto Nico's hips. 

"Suck me," Nico gasped, his head still raised to watch the boys sitting between his legs. Leo groaned and lowered himself down, already closing his mouth around the teens cock. He sucked hard, bobbing his head without giving Nico a chance to grow accustomed to the feel. He slid down as far as he could, swallowing Nico to the root, and Nico bucked up against him. 

Leo didn't have a gag reflex, Nico thought. It made him want to completely lose it already. His head thumped back against the pillow, as Leo kept sucking hard. He could hear Percy moaning, and after a moment, felt Leo go totally still on top of him. Nico tried to lift his head, but then he felt Leo moan as well, and he couldn't do anything but just lay there. He had no idea what Percy was doing, but whatever it was, Leo seemed to like it. 

Leo moaned as he felt Percy circle his hole, and it was all he could do to keep from choking. He bucked his hips back, and started to move his head again. He could feel himself getting close, and he thought that Nico might be about to cum as well, but before either of them could Percy pulled him off of Nico. Leo coughed a little as he sat up. He felt Percy kiss the back of his shoulder and wrap his arms around him. 

"Nico, I think its time we took that plug out. You said you wanted me to fuck you, didn't you?" Percy asked. Nico nodded frantically, pulling on the ropes again. He wanted out of these damn bonds, and he wanted out now! He groaned as he felt fingers against his hole, pushing in and he realized that they weren't Percy's. A quick glance down his body told him that it was Leo, slowly pulling the toy out of him. He clenched down as he felt it pull out, before it was gone. Percy was speaking again, he realized with a start. 

"How do you feel about Leo, Nico?" Percy asked. It took a minute before Nico could answer. 

"I want him. But I want you too, Percy. Please don't leave..." His voice trailed off as he felt Leo push his fingers into him. He gasped as he felt longer, slimmer fingers push in next to them, and he realized with a start that Percy and Leo were both fingering him. He lifted his head, breathing heavily as he watched Percy push hard against Leo, making him move closer. He dropped his head back, moaning loudly as the boys bushed their fingers in deeper, pulling slightly and stretching him wide. After a few moments, Percy pulled away, taking Leo's hand with him. Nico whined as the sudden empty feeling. 

Percy moved then, telling Leo to untie Nico's ankles as he moved to untie his wrists. Nico gasped as his limbs relaxed and the tension on them disappeared. Percy took both his arms, lowering them slowly and rubbing feeling back into them. He spent several minutes doing that, sliding behind him and propping him up against his chest. Nico sighed happily, resting against his boyfriend's chest, tipping his head back to kiss Percy. Percy smiled as he pressed kiss after kiss to Nico's mouth and neck. 

"Doing so good, baby." He murmured into Nico's messy hair. "You're doing so well. I love you so much, you know that, right? God, look how well you're taking this. Look at Leo, baby. Can you watch him for me?" Nico turned his head, watching Leo as his boyfriend had asked. He saw how the Texian had tipped his head forwards, one hand curled around himself. He was stroking himself slowly, obviously trying not to cum. He found himself wanting Leo, much more then he had thought he would. He told Percy, softly, what he wanted right then. Percy just smiled. 

"Do you think that you can ride us?" Percy asked. Nico's head shot up at hearing that, as did Leo's.

"Ride us?" Leo asked. He hadn't thought that Percy would let him fuck Nico. Suck him off, maybe. Play with him, for sure. But fuck him? The thought made is toes curl in pleasure. He let go of himself, because he was sure that if he kept going the way he had been, he would completely lose it. Despite the fact that the thought was incredibly arousing, he had no idea how that would work. He assumed that Percy would go first, and he was actually happy to wait until he was done, but god, he wanted Nico so badly. 

Nico groaned when he heard what Percy had said. He shifted in the teens arms, reaching out and grabbing hold of Leo's waist to pull him closer. Leo moved closer, willingly sliding into Nico's arms. Nico pressed a small kiss to Leo's lips, turning to look at Percy. He hoped that it was alright that he'd just kissed Leo, but then again, Percy had kissed him earlier. And from the look on Percy's face, he didn't think the teen minded.

"How would that work?" He asked softly. He had promised Percy that he would ask if he didn't understand something, and this was certainly something he didn't quite get, but he still worried that Leo would think him stupid for asking in front of him. Judging from the look on his face, though, Leo didn't understand either. 

"Turn around," Percy said, helping Nico to do just that. "You take me in first, and then when you're ready, Leo can push in next to me. You've been stretched enough, and had the plug in long enough besides, you ought to be able to take us both easily." Percy explained to his lover. He looked behind him then, catching Leo's eye. The teen gulped, looking down at where Nico sat on top of Percy. 

"Can you grab the lube?" Percy asked him. Leo's head snapped up, and he looked around for the lube. He spotted it on the nightstand, and grabbed it, handing it to Percy. He watched as he popped the cap, squeezing out a good amount and coating his fingers in it. Percy passed the small bottle back to him, telling him to get himself ready, and Leo hurried to obey. He groaned as he spread the cold, gel-like substance over himself, watching as Percy pressed slippery fingers back inside Nico for several moments, before pulling away and pumping himself. He knew that Percy was trying to make sure that they used enough lube so that they wouldn't hurt Nico, but he couldn't help but think that it would hurt no matter what they did. Still, he wasn't about to argue. 

Nico lifted himself up, dropping down slowly onto Percy. He let his head fall back as he sunk down, sighing as he felt Percy fill him in the best way possible. He gave himself several moments to adjust to Percy, feeling his breathing pick up as he was stretched open on him. After a short time, though, he felt like he was maybe ready, and he reached behind himself, groping for Leo. 

Leo had to squeeze himself to keep from cumming at the sight of Nico sinking down on Percy. He could see the teen stretching Nico wide, and the sight was a lot hotter then he'd ever thought it would be. He couldn't imagine how he'd fit inside Nico as well, but he knew that Nico trusted Percy, otherwise he wouldn't be doing any of this, and he was willing to try. So he moved forwards when he saw Nico reach back for him, and pressed himself against the teens ass. He rubbed against him slowly, for a moment, before pressing his head against Nico's hole. He didn't push in just yet though, wanting to know that this really was okay before he tried to. 

"Leo," Nico whined, rocking back against him. He felt Leo slip away, and then his fist as he pressed back. 

"Please Leo. God, stop teasing me and get on with it! I won't break, you know!" Nico said, voice raised slightly. Almost before he had stopped speaking, he felt Percy's fist in his hair, tugging sharply. 

"Mind your tone, young man." Percy hissed, before petting Nico's hair and pressing a gentle kiss to his neck. Leo gulped and pressed forwards. He pushed hard against Nico, following the line of Pery's cock. After several long moments, in which he thought this wouldn't work, he felt his head pop in, and god! The warmth hit him first, followed by just how tight it was. Leo groaned, his head falling forwards to rest against Nico's back. He snapped his hips forwards again, thrusting hard into Nico and breathing heavily as the teen took him in. It was almost too much, and if not for Percy grabbing his hips to still them, he thought he would have finished right then and there. 

"Slowly," Percy moaned. He held tight to Leo's hips, his arms pressing close to Nico's side. He felt Nico slide one arm around his shoulders, the other curling behind him to wind around Leo's waist. Nico pulled Leo closer, slowly inching himself down onto the smaller teen. It felt like forever before he had taken Leo in all the way. 

"Move," Nico gasped, after a minute. He felt Leo nudge forwards, and the three of them moaned and fell still again. Leo waited a few moments before he pressed forwards again, rolling his hips slowly. He gasped with pleasure as he felt Nico shift his hips. The younger teen pressed his ass down, grinding against both boys inside him, and both Leo and Percy moaned. Leo gasped as he felt Percy's hips buck up, and he thrust against him as well. 

Nico felt a sob welling in his throat, as Leo and Percy began to thrust in and out of him. His head fell back against Leo's shoulder, and he felt Leo wind his arms around him. The three of them rocked together, moving with slow but powerful thrusts. Nico knew that he wasn't going to last very long, and he moaned as much out, turning his head to pant against Leo's throat. He felt so full, more then at any other time. Percy wasn't exactly small, after all, but he hadn't known just how much he could take. 

Percy gasped with pleasure as he felt Leo thrust a little faster. Nico cried out at that and Percy wrapped one arm around his waist, grabbing onto Leo's hand. He pulled Nico closer, feeling Leo shift closer as well, and pressed his head against Nico's neck. He bit down lightly, feeling Nico stiffen on top of him. He could feel his lovers ass clench around him, and Leo twitching, and it was all too much! 

Percy came hard, pulsing inside of Nico and filling him up. Almost as soon as he finished, he felt Leo cum as well, pushing as deep as he could. Nico gasped, tensing up as he felt Leo's hand wrap around his cock and pull lazily. It only took a couple of strokes before Nico came, harder then ever before. His whole body bowed backwards, shaking hard as his orgasm pulsed through him. It was the first time he'd blacked out during sex since Aphrodite's curse had lifted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot harder (no pun intended) to write then the others. It took forever to figure out how to work Leo into it. I'm not totally happy with how it turned out, so I may end up rewriting it at some point. Until then, I hope that you guys and gals can enjoy it as much as the others!
> 
> In the light of reaching 1500 hits on this story, and given the fact that this chapter wasn't the best, I'm asking what people would like to see in future chapters. Give me a kink, a scene, a new partner (male), or anything else that you can think of! It'll be made as a new story, to be gifted to whoever asked! Of course, this is for those who wish to participate.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Nico woke slowly. He opened his eyes after a few moments, groaning slightly at the light shining right in his face. When he was able to properly open his eyes, he looked around the room. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. When he did, he smiled at what he remembered. Percy had made the night before amazing. God, even Leo had been incredible. Leo! He looked around for the teen, but couldn't see him. Percy wasn't there either. Nico frowned then, he thought that he might have done something wrong. He hoped not, but for a moment, he thought that maybe he'd been so horrible the night before that Percy had decided to leave him. 

His fears were put to rest, however, when Percy walked into the room then. He held a couple mugs, and when he saw that Nico was awake, he set them on the nightstand. 

"Hey," He said, sitting next to Nico and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "How are you feeling?" 

"I'm okay. A little sore, but I suppose that's to be expected. Where'd you go?" He asked, hoping still that it hadn't been something he'd done. Percy smiled down at him, sliding one arm around his shoulders and pulling him up. 

"I went to get us coffee. I know you aren't a morning person, so I thought coffee would be nice." Percy replied, handing one of the mugs to Nico. Nico blew on the drink, before taking a small sip. It was still warm, but not so hot that he would burn himself on it. It tasted perfect. 

"Thanks," He said, shyly looking away from Percy. He wondered how to bring up the night before, but found that he didn't have to, as Percy began to speak. 

"I know we didn't plan for Leo to join us last night," He said. "We never talked about having a threesome, and I didn't mean to push you. I shouldn't have..." Nico leaned up, kissing Percy gently. 

"It's fine. I didn't mind. But Percy, I don't think I want to do that again. I don't mean like, ever. Just, not any time soon. I...It was fun, and felt good, but I like you. I want to be with you, okay?" His voice was quiet, and though he was still facing Percy, he had looked down while talking. Percy slipped one finger under his chin, lifting his head gently and smiled at him. 

"I'm glad you liked it Nico. But you know, I think you're right. No more of that, not for a while. But actually, I was hoping that we could talk about last night." Percy moved, turning around and laying back next to Nico. He wrapped one arm around the teen, pulling him close. Nico reached over him, setting his coffee on the nightstand, and lay back. He slung one arm over Percy's middle and pillowed his head on his boyfriends chest. 

"What about last night? I loved everything about it. You were.....You are amazing!" He said. He glanced up at Percy, just in time to see a faint blush appear on his cheeks. He smiled to himself, thinking how cute Percy looked with a blush. 

"You really think so? I mean, so were you, of course. You did so well baby. I had no idea that you could take us so well! But I mean, I know you said that I didn't hurt you, but I know I was kinda rough with you. I just want to make sure that it really wasn't to much. You kinda passed out, and I didn't get a chance to make sure you really were okay. I didn't hit you to hard, did I?" Percy rubbed lightly at Nico's shoulder, hoping that his boyfriend wasn't hurt. He didn't think so, and if he was, it was nothing that a little ambrosia wouldn't fix. But that would be an awkward trip, and he refused to let Nico go alone, if he had to go at all. 

"I'm fine, Percy. Like I said, I'm a little sore because, you know....two dicks at once is a bit much. But it felt amazing, and I am not complaining at all! Being restrained for so long was tiring though. Next time you tie me down, can you give me a little more slack?" Nico pressed a kiss to Percy's shoulder. He felt the teen nod against the top of his head, and felt warmth fill him. It felt amazing, to know that he could say that and Percy would agree with him. He rolled onto his back, smiling to himself as he watched Percy sit up and stretch.   
Percy stood then, reaching over and grabbing the bundle of clothes he'd brought over from Nico's cabin, before he'd gotten the coffee. He handed them to his boyfriend, telling him to get dressed because wasn't he supposed to see his sister today? Nico jumped up at that, before wincing as the aches from the night before caught up with him. He dressed slowly, before downing the rest of his coffee, and kissing Percy. 

"I'll see you after, unless you want to come with?" He said, nuzzling against Percy's throat. 

"That's okay. I've got stuff to do today anyways. Classes I need to catch up on and all that. You have fun with Hazel and drop in later. I want to see her too at some point!" He kissed the top of Nico's head, before watching him walk off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nico sighed as he walked into Percy's cabin that night. Hazel and Frank were staying in his, since he had planned on sleeping with Percy tonight, and besides. He had no desire to hear his sister and her boyfriend going at it, and he doubted that they would want to hear him and Percy either. It had been a good day with her, though. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed her until he'd seen her. He chuckled a bit at the day they'd had, wondering where Percy was. He wanted to tell his boyfriend about what they'd done, but before he could, he felt arms wrap around his waist and a hot mouth on the back of his neck. 

"I don't know about you, but I want to play love. If you're feeling up to it, why don't we find something to do, hmmm?" Percy asked the boy he held. Nico smiled and twisted in Percy's arms, pulling the taller teen into a soft kiss. Percy hummed as he pulled Nico close, feeling the teen roll his hips against his. Nico pulled away after a moment, and walked over to the bed, sitting down and pulling his shirt off. He watched as Percy came closer, kneeling on the floor between his legs and taking his shirt off as well. Percy smiled up at Nico and slid his hands up the teens thighs, letting one slide onto the bulge in his pants. He squeezed gently, causing Nico to moan softly and roll his hips into Percy's hand. 

"Want do you want to do, Percy?" Nico asked. He watched as Percy undid his jeans, pushing the extra fabric out of the way as he pulled Nico out of his pants. 

"I kinda wanna suck you off, actually." Percy said, very matter-of-factly. Nico groaned at the thought, knowing that Percy would make good on that. He nodded, smoothing one hand over Percy's hair. After a moment, he sank his fingers into the older teens hair and pulled him closer. Percy sighed, hot breath washing over Nico's dick, and took him into his mouth. Nico moaned softly at that. It seemed that, despite wanting to play as he'd said, Percy planned on going slowly tonight. Nico found that he didn't mind. It would be a nice change of pace. 

Nico raised his hips slightly, pulling Percy off of him as he did. Percy gave him a questioning look, but Nico simply pulled his jeans off and Percy smiled approvingly up at him. He motioned for Nico to move back and lay down, which Nico gladly did. As soon as his back hit the bed, Percy took him into his mouth again. He sucked slowly, gently, for a long time, making Nico sigh with pleasure. After a while, though, Percy started to suck harder. He ran gentle fingers up and down Nico's thighs, a complete contrast to the harsher sucks he gave the teen. Still, it felt good to Nico, and he was certainly not complaining. 

Percy popped off Nico, placing small little licks up the side of him. Nico gasped, feeling himself starting to get close already. It wouldn't be long before he came, he thought. Just when he thought he might, he felt Percy lean back, letting him go. 

"You ever be edged before, baby?" Percy asked, voice slightly huskey from where he'd sucked Nico off. He looked up at Nico, seeing the teens look of confusion and hurried to explain. 

"You ever have someone tease you until you're about to come but then keep you from cumming, and just stop until you've calmed down, then do it all over again? Several times in a row?" He clarified. Nico shook his head, but spoke up a moment later. 

"That sounds like what it was like when Aphrodite had cursed me. Like no matter how close I was, I couldn't make myself come. But I've never had someone do that before. You're the only person I've been with, save Leo, and you were there for that. I didn't know that was something that people could do, actually." Nico said. He found that he wasn't too keen on the idea, but then again, if it were Percy he was willing to try at least once. He knew Percy wouldn't hurt him, or push him to far, and really, if he wanted to stop he knew Percy would listen. 

"Nico, can I ask you something?" Percy asked, a serious look falling over his face. When Nico nodded, Percy spoke again. 

"Were you a virgin before me?" Nico was surprised to hear that. He'd thought that Percy had known this already, but apparently, he hadn't. 

"Yes. I never slept with anyone before you. You were my first....everything, really. My first crush, my first love, my first kiss, everything that we've done, you've been the first to do." Nico answered. He watched as Percy smiled shyly, he found that Percy looked so good with a tiny little smile playing on his lips, and a blush on his cheeks. It made him look far more innocent then he really was, and to be honest, Nico hadn't thought it was possible for him to pull the innocent look off. It suited him, Nico thought. 

"If I'd known that I was your first, I would have been a lot more gentle with you." Percy said, as he leaned back down and pressed a gentle kiss to Nico's thigh. Nico sighed and ran his fingers through Percy's hair. 

"I probably wouldn't have enjoyed it as much then. I like it when you're rough with me Percy. It feels good. And I know that you won't go too far. You've always been careful not to go too far, and to make sure I'm okay with everything you do. I love that, maybe more then the sex itself!" Nico tugged on Percy, pulling him up and laying back on the bed with him. Percy curled around Nico, and kissed him slowly. It was deep, but sweet and slow, and warmth blossomed in his chest as he felt Percy shift to roll on top of him. He sighed as Percy rolled against him, feeling the older teen press down against him slowly. It felt good, it a way that was different from their normal sex. 

Nico pulled Percy closer, wrapping his legs around his boyfriends waist. He moaned softly when Percy sucked lightly on his neck, and turned his head so that he had more room. He carded his fingers through Percy's hair again, grabbing a handful when Percy bit down sharply. Percy soothed the sting with a gentle lick, and rocked down against Nico again. It took a while, given how slow Percy was going, but eventually, Nico cried out that he was close. Percy sat up at hearing that, and moved back a little. 

"Why'd you stop?" Nico said breathlessly, looking up at Percy with a wounded look. 

"Because I still want to edge you. But I want to know if you want that or not, because I don't want to do it if you don't want me to. You can say no, and I'll get you off right now, baby, if that's what you want." Percy said. Nico swallowed at that, but nodded. 

"As much as I want to get off, if you really want to do that, you can. But if I don't like it..."

"Then we won't do it again. If you want to try, that's fine, but I won't do something I know you don't like, after the first time, okay?" Percy said, crowding close to Nico and curling around him. Nico nodded and groaned again as Percy moved to sit up, in order to take his pants off. Percy tossed his discarded clothes onto the floor, before crawling back onto the bed to lay beside Nico. He wrapped one hand loosely around his boyfriend's cock, tugging slowly. Nico moaned softly, tilting his hips up and chasing Percy's fist as he moved. It was slow going, but eventually, Nico moaned louder, and his cock twitched in Percy's hand. Percy let go of Nico, pulling him into his arms and letting him calm down for a few moments. 

Nico rolled onto his side, facing away from Percy, at the teens insistence. He groaned softly as Percy began to roll his hips against his ass. He could feel how hard Percy was, and it was such a turn on, to feel the hard thickness of his lovers cock pressed along his ass. Percy thrust against him, just slightly, but even that light nudge was enough to push Nico almost to the brink. 

"Close!" He gasped, pressing back against Percy, or at least trying to. Percy grabbed his hips with one hand, holding him still before slowly rolling him onto his back. He told him to stay there, and not to move, for a moment while he stood up. Nico groaned and tossed his head backwards onto the pillow, clenching his fists in the blankets as he tried his hardest not to touch himself. It was too much, however, and he just couldn't resist. 

Percy turned back around, from fishing something out of his jean's pocket, only to see Nico splayed out on his back, one hand curled tightly around himself and his legs spread obscenely wide! Percy stopped in his tracks, and had to hurry to think of his father, mother, and step-father in a threesome in order to actually prevent himself from cumming right then and there. It worked, but only just barely, and even then, he thought it was more the fact that he'd stooped so low as to think of his mother and father's having sex, rather then the images, that actually worked. When he opened his eyes and looked back at Nico, it was to see the younger teen looking straight at him. 

"Well, mister, you are just a glutton for punishment, now aren't you?" Percy asked in a deadly calm voice. He quickly got back onto the bed, showing Nico what he held in his hand and smirking at the look he gave him. Nico looked...not quite terrified, but something similar to that. Percy found that the expression really just made him want to fuck Nico more then he already had wanted to. He shuffled closer, pushing Nico's hands away as the teen tried to cover himself. 

"Sorry love, you don't get a choice in what your punishment is. I was going to ask if you wanted this, but since you can't follow a simple instruction, you don't get the choice now." Percy explained, as he forced a cock ring down onto the base of Nico's cock. He listened as the teen nearly howled in pleasure as the ring immediately began to vibrate, he hadn't known the toy would do that. He made a mental note of what Nico looked like with a cock ring around his dick, of how his eyes had gone insanely wide and already pre-come was soaking the head of his dick, and sliding down the shaft. Percy slid one hand down between his own legs, grabbing himself and pumping hard and fast, for several long moments. Finally, he let himself go and grabbed Nico's hips, turning him onto his front. 

Nico moaned, a long, choked-out sound that he couldn't help but make. He felt Percy's hands on him, turning him and he tried to help as much as he could. All the same, he could barely support his own weight, and Percy ended up having to wrap an arm around his chest to keep him even vaugely in the posistion he'd wanted him in. Nico gasped as he tried to rock back on Percy. However, it seemed that Percy had other plans for him. He yelped as he felt Percy's palm hit his cheek, making the toned flesh move slightly. He went stock still, as Percy hit the other cheek, before starting to speak. 

"You're such a slut, you know." Percy said matter-of-factly, as he hit Nico's ass again. "Quite possibly the biggest whore I've ever met. Can't keep your damn hands off of yourself." Percy brought his hand down again and again onto Nico's ass. He watched as the smaller teen moved back and forth, gasping and whimpering with each hit. It was clearly too much for him, but Percy wasn't quite done with Nico just yet, and besides, Nico looked like he was enjoying this. 

Nico moaned, his legs shaking as he tried and failed to hold himself up for Percy. He fell forwards, despite Percy's arm around him, and lay there with his ass still in the air. A small part of his mind, that was still rational if only just barely, hoped that Percy was enjoying the view. A much bigger part of his mind just wanted him to hit harder, to punish him as he so obviously deserved. He could feel himself start to shake, and he barely managed to gasp out that he was close, before Percy stopped and slowly lowered him down onto the bed properly, before he backed off. Nico lay there, panting and squirming, trying desperately to rub against the bedsheets. Only for Percy's hands to return and slowly roll him over. 

"I didn't say that you could cum yet, did I?" He asked. Percy's voice was low and husky, and it was just the right side of demanding. It made Nico want to obey, but he had no idea what Percy wanted him to do, and he was so blinded by arousal that he didn't know what he could do other then just roll his hips against thin air and hope that Percy took mercy on him. Percy groaned softly, at the sight of a blissed out Nico desperately grinding against nothing at all. It was increadibly hot to watch, and he wished that he could enjoy the show for a while longer. But then again, with the way that Nico's cock was leaking and making a huge mess on his lower stomach, Percy knew that he needed to do something. 

Percy leaned down and wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulder's, below his arms, and lifted the teen slowly. Once Nico was sitting upright, Percy helped him to turn around and sit with his back against Percy's chest. Nico moaned loudly at that, his ass was sore and red and it hurt so much, from being spanked. Still, he didn't want to complain and risk upsetting Percy. However, it seemed like he didn't need to say anything, because Percy was gently lifting him higher and rubbing gently over his bottom. 

"Are you okay?" Percy asked. Nico shook his head, not sure how to vocalize that it hurt much more then the last time Percy had spanked him and he wasn't sure if he liked it. But even so, he was still hard and leaking; a string of pre-cum was slowly falling from his head down onto the sheets, and Nico ideally wondered if it would stain the sheets or not. 

"Why didn't you tell me that I hurt you?" Percy asked, pushing Nico so that he would lay on his side. Percy quickly lay behind Nico, curling on his side as well so that he could easily reach Nico's ass. He licked over it, blowing on the heated skin, as Nico moaned again, louder with every lick. When Percy paused, giving Nico a chance to respond to him (after repeating his question), Nico just shook his head and reached back, grabbing a handful of Percy's hair and weakly tugging him closer again. Percy supposed that was his answer, and he slowly started to lick over Nico's ass again. He covered the small, perfect globes in saliva, wetting them as thoroughly as he could and then pulling back to blow gently on them. A loud cry was his reward for such hard work. He kept it up for as long as he could, before his jaw began to ache and he though that Nico might burst if he didn't rest soon. It was almost 15 minutes after he had lay him down. 

Nico moaned, his whole body shaking. He felt on edge, like he was about to cum with the slightest breeze, but was totally unable to because of the tight cock ring surrounding him. Still, he wasn't ready for this to end just yet, though he didn't know how to ask for what he wanted. It felt like his first time all over again, and he was just as nervous as he had been then. 

Percy smirked at the sight Nico made. He allowed the teen to lay on his back again, and he rolled to hover over him. He had wanted to make Nico ride him, but perhaps he could do that later. When he had more stamina. Still, Percy wasn't done. He would stop if Nico wanted him to, but other then that, he planned to keep going until Nico passed out. Percy pressed two fingers against Nico's hole, spreading his legs with his free hand, and rubbed slowly. He listened as Nico whined and tried to buck against his fingers. But every time he tried, Percy pulled away. He rubbed slowly, showing Nico that he wanted him to be still more through his actions then his words. 

Nico gasped and moaned, squirming as Percy continued to tease him. He wanted to cum, now, but he knew better then to ask for that when Percy was in one of his moods. Still, it didn't stop the sensations from flooding through him, almost to the point of it being to much. He tossed his head back and whimpered, before nearly screaming when one finger suddenly breached him. His whole body was shaking, too much pleasure making it almost painful. Still, it seemed like Percy didn't plan to stop. Another finger was added, and Nico curled in on himself, twisting on Percy's fingers to lay on his side again. Percy let him move, and waited until he settled into the new position before he too began to move. He pushed and pulled, scissoring his fingers to open Nico enough for another one. After the third finger had been added, Nico nearly passed out from the intense pleasure shooting through him.

Percy groaned at the sight. Nico's ass, still a deep red from the rough spanking he'd gotten, cheeks spread apart and hole stretched on his fingers. The sight made him wish for a moment that he had a camera. How he would have loved a picture of this. But of well, he didn't have one and besides, this was entirely to good to stop for something like a picture. He pushed his fingers in harder, faster, feeling Nico clench around the, and knew that he was just about there. 

"Come here, baby. Gods, look at you. You're doing so well, look at you take it for me, how well you're swallowing my fingers. Love you so much, baby. You're so fucking perfect. You wanna cum baby? Want this off of you so that you can cum for me?" Percy murmured the words against Nico's ear, listening to the younger teen moan and feeling him nod frantically against him. He reached one hand around, tugging the cock ring off and twisting his fingers inside Nico at the same time. Nico came hard, shooting into thin air. Percy watched, feeling like he was in a slight trance, as the cum landed on his sheets. He rolled Nico over after the first spurt, knowing that his orgasm would last a while, and pressed him down into the small wet spot he'd made.

Nico was actually sobbing as he came, his boyfriends fingers pressed so deep in him that he though he could feel them against his stomach. He knew he couldn't, in that weird way that he was aware of what was happening around him when he had sex, but it never fully processed in his mind. He just ground his hips against the bed, and gave into the urge to pass out as his orgasm faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long ass wait for this chapter. Life got a bit crazy, I moved out of my apartment and back home with my family. And I'm working a lot more then I was before. Its only part time right now, but even that cuts into my free time and I don't get to write as much as I would like too. I'll admit, I did loose inspiration for this 'verse fro a bit, but it seems like its back with a vengeance hahaha I sincerely hope that you all enjoy this and it doesn't seem to rushed.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Solo Play

Percy smiled as he watched Nico twitch in his sleep. He had passed out after their last round. It didn't surprise Percy at all, he often worked Nico to the point where he was over-stimulated and just passed out. It was exciting to him, made him feel warm and happy to know that he could drive Nico to that point. That he could inflict such intense pleasure on his boyfriend that he literally could not handle it! 

Percy pulled his fingers out of Nico, wiping them absently on the sheets, and climbed out of the bed. He lifted Nico, his body slack and relaxed, and brought him over to one of the other beds in his cabin, before going back to the bed and stripping the sheets off of it. He quickly put new one's on, throwing the dirty one's into the clothes hamper to be washed. After he had made the bed up, he brought Nico back over and lay him down again, manipulating some water from the fountain in order to wipe him down. He cleaned off the dried cum and sweat off of Nico, smiling as the teen shifted in his sleep. When finally Nico was clean, he finally noticed his own need. He'd barely realized that he was so hard, when he was with Nico. He'd been so focused on his boyfriend, that he didn't even pay attention to himself. Now that he was able to think, he wanted to get off. He knew that once Nico woke up, he'd feel bad that he hadn't gotten him off, but Percy was perfectly happy to do it himself. The memory of Nico's face in the middle of his orgasm would be enough to do it for him, even if he didn't do anything at all. 

Percy sighed as he stood and walked to his bathroom. He turned his shower on, stepping under the cool spray and whining until the water warmed up to an acceptable level. It didn't take long. Once it did, he moved further under it, letting the water wet his body. He took hold of the body wash, quickly lathering himself up because dried sweat and cum did not feel good on his skin after so long. It wasn't long before he had washed it all off, and once he did, he allowed himself to finally do something about the arousal he felt. 

Percy swallowed a soft moan as he slid one hand around himself. He pumped slowly, teasingly, along his length, not wanting this to be over right away. But with the way that his legs were already shaking, he probably wouldn't last as long as he usually did. Not that it mattered, though. He manipulated some of the water into a thin stream, sliding behind himself to stroke over his hole. It made him remember the only time he had ridden Nico, and the memory of his boyfriends head thrown back, eyes blown wide with pleasure, the soft whimpers and the way he'd strained against the ropes because he wanted to touch Percy...It made Percy groan loudly. It didn't feel as good as Nico had, but it was good enough, and right now, good enough was literally good enough! 

Percy gripped himself tighter, pumping harder, faster as the water slid inside and flared out a bit. He lifted one hand, pressing it to the wall in a vain attempt to hold himself up due to his shaky knees. He thrust into his fist, trying to control his breathing, knowing it would be no good. It just made him think of the little hitch in Nico's breath when he went down on the teen, and that just made him come that much closer. Percy rolled his hips, and twisted his body so that he could lean against the shower wall, his back sliding on the cold tile. Which reminded him of Nico's cold chest pressed against his own when he woke up one morning. 

Nico, Nico, Nico. It was all he could think of. All he could feel. The heat of the teens mouth as he sucked him off, the way his eyes lit up when Percy did something silly. The way his mouth quirked at the corner, like he was trying not to smile when Percy said something sweet. Or stupid. He couldn't get the teen out of his head, and it just made his hand speed up. His control of the water wavered and it slipped out of him, splashing at his heels. Percy never even noticed. He was too caught up in his thoughts, in the images of his handsome, beautiful boyfriend. 

He thought of how Nico's hair stuck up all over the place when he woke up, of how his breathing was so soft as he slept, he thought of the way that Nico took small careful sips of his coffee because it was too hot, and then drank it in huge gulps when it had cooled. He thought of the way Nico looked, with his face flushed and lips stretched wide around his cock, of the way he was so shy when it came to trying something new. Of how, even if he'd only done it once before, he became so demanding when he wanted something and he knew that he liked it.

Percy moaned again, long since having given up on trying to be quiet. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he rushed to meet it, tightening his fist to the point of it being almost painful as he thrust in and out of it. It only took a couple of strokes and the memory of Nico smiling at him and saying how much he loved him for Percy to finally come. He sagged against the wall, sliding down slowly as he felt exhaustion wash over him. He shut the water off after a moment, and gave himself a minute to collect his strength enough to stand and dry off. 

Once he had wiped the water from his body, he slowly walked out of the bathroom, making his way to the bed and laying beside Nico. The younger teen was still passed out, but he shifted in his sleep, rolling over and curling into Percy's side. Percy smiled and wrapped one arm around his boyfriend, knowing without a doubt that he was absolutely in love with this amazing young man, and pulled the blankets up over them. He fell asleep to the sound of Nico's soft breathing, the gentle rise and fall of his chest pressed against his side, and the certainty that he would still be there, or somewhere nearby, when he woke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say that I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter. It feels very rushed to me, but I literally couldn't think of where else to go with it. So its very short and possibly awkward-sounding. But that being said, I do like how Percy didn't just think of the sexual things that he'd done with Nico, there were simple little quirks in there as well. I realize that this is primarily a smut, and you don't get to see much of what happens besides the sex, but these two are very much in love and really do care about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so of course I had to write it. Nico is 14 and Percy is 16 here. Annabeth is only mentioned a few times, but there isn't really anything of her in this. If any spelling mistakes are spotted, fell free to point them out. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
